Demon in Disguise: On Tamaran
by Daughter of the Equinox
Summary: Chapter 17 up. Sequel to Demon in Disguise. Raven and Starfire visit Tamaran and come into contact with someone who is supposed to be dead. Pairings: RavenStarfire, Beast BoyTerra Rated R for violence and implied rape.
1. Chapter 1

D/c: I don't own any characters of TT. Please read and review.

Chapter 1

"We have arrived!" Starfire cried out joyfully as she and Raven emerged from the spaceship onto the planet of Tamaran.

Raven looked around at the tropical beauty surrounding them. "You were right Koriand'r, Tamaran is beautiful."

"Oh, I am glad to be home." Koriand'r sighed happily.

"Tamaran certainly has a lot of inhabitants." Raven observed, looking around at what seemed like millions of golden-skinned aliens.

"You are correct Raven, Tamaran is home to approximately eight billion people." Starfire informed.

"So Starfire, where are we headed?" the dark sorceress asked.

"To the home of my family."

"And that would be where, exactly?"

"It is there!" Starfire pointed to a building in the distance.

When they reached the building, Raven stared in awe. "It's beautiful."

The building in question was a large palace. Raven was aware that Koriand'r's parents were king and queen of Tamaran, but she had never guessed that their home was so extravagant. It looked to be at least ten stories high, topped by turrets and towers. The palace was surrounded by a garden filled with trees and beautiful and strange plant life of which Raven had never seen either on Earth or on her home planet of Azarath.

"Shall we enter?" Starfire asked.

At Raven's nod they entered. They entered a brightly lit room and were greeted by to people, a man and a woman. The man had the same color of hair as Star's older sister, Blackfire. While the woman had Starfire's long red curls.

Koriand'r, are they your parents? 

Indeed Raven, they are my parents. King Myand'r, and Queen Luand'r of Tamaran. 

"Koriand'r, it is wonderful to see you again!" Koriand'r's mother smiled lovingly at her second born.

"Indeed Mother, I am elated to see you both!"

"Who is she?" King Myand'r asked, indicating Raven.

"This is Raven of Azarath." Koriand'r told them.

"And what relation is she to you?" the queen inquired.

"Raven is my teammate and wife." Koriand'r said, smiling lovingly at the empath.

"Your wife?" Myand'r asked.

"Yes, we were married on Okaara." Koriand'r explained.

"Why on Okaara?" Luand'r asked, a puzzled expression on her golden face.

"Because that was the first planet in the Vegan star system we came to." Raven explained.

Just then, the sun began to set. After the sun had set Raven began to transform. Starfire's parents stared in fear at the demon before them.

"What is that?" Luand'r asked fearfully.

"I am a demon." Raven said, a hint of anger in her monotone.

"A demon? Koriand'r you married a demon?" the king asked looking with utter disgust at his daughter's wife.

"In a way she did, and in a way she didn't." Raven explained calmly. She had learned how to ignore people's comments about her looks, well sort of.

"I was not addressing you, demon." Myand'r glared.

Raven winced inwardly at his comment. 'Hmm, sounds like someone I used to know." Raven thought bitterly, remembering the no longer living Terra. She began to explain to the king and queen the reason behind her sunset transformation.

"Raven, I apologize for my husband's lack of courtesy." Luand'r said, after Raven had finished telling her account of the four years she had spent in Slade's captivity.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Raven said trying to shrug off the comment.

"No, it is not okay! Apologize, Father!" Starfire ordered.

"Do not speak to me in that tone of voice, Koriand'r!"

"I said apologize." Kory growled.

"Why should I apologize to that, to that murderer?"

"Because you have hurt her feelings. And because she is your daughter."

"She is no daughter of mine! She may be your wife Koriand'r, but she is certainly not my daughter! My daughters are not criminals!"

"Oh, I beg to differ, Father." Blackfire was standing in the doorway, unseen by the others. "I am a criminal and you have no problem with it."

"That is true Komand'r. But you did not kill over one hundred people."

"Please stop. All of you please just stop. Please don't bring up my past in front of me. And don't talk about me as though I were not in the room. On Earth, it's considered rude to talk about someone when they're in the same room. Is it the same on Tamaran, or did Starfire forget to tell me something?" Raven was close to tears at this point. But she willed herself not to weep in front of the in-laws.

"You are right Raven, we are sorry." Koriand'r said, putting a comforting arm around the empath.

"I forgive you Koriand'r, but not him." Raven pointed at Myand'r with one large red forefinger.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but dinner is ready." a girl announced, entering the room. She had short blonde hair, big blue eyes, and was about Starfire's height. Her golden skin matched her gold colored dress perfectly.

"Thank you, Taryia. We will be there shortly." Queen Luand'r told her. The servant girl left to return to her chores, but before leaving, she got a good look at Raven, and knew they had met before. 'Raven, didn't I say that we'd meet again? Well now I'll be able to do as Slade ordered me to, and kill you soon.'

A/N: Yeah, Terra's back. She may be Tamaranean and be called by a different name, but it's still Terra. You'll understand how and why later.


	2. Chapter 2

D/c: I lay no claim to the various reincarnations of Teen Titans and its characters, which belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I do, however own any original characters I may create, so please ask before using them. Please read and review.

Chapter 2

"That was a delicious meal." Raven complimented at the evening meal's conclusion. "So, Starfire, what do you want to do now?"

As they left the dining room, Starfire replied, "There are so many options. We could take a walk in the gardens, or journey to the roof and gaze at the stars. Or perhaps, "The redhead noticed Raven trying to stifle a yawn. "we should simply go to bed. Which would you prefer?""

"The last one." Raven said tiredly.

"Very well Raven. Please follow me." Starfire instructed.

They walked through several corridors which twisted and turned, and finally reached a door which the redhead opened with a smile. The two women entered a bright pink and blue bedroom.

"This was my bedroom before I left for Earth." Starfire said, gazing around fondly.

Raven stared at the blindingly bright room. 'This is definitely too bright for my taste, but it fits Star's personality perfectly.'

The demon and the Tamaranean climbed into the circular pink and blue bed and soon fell asleep in each others arms.

A few hours later, the door opened and a certain blonde entered the bedroom and found her two former teammates sleeping soundly. 'The demon looks so peaceful. To bad her peace will be shattered right about now.'

Terra crept over to Raven's side of the bed and placed a slim golden hand on the demon's left shoulder and began to shake her awake. "Hey, demon! Demon, wake up!" the blonde commanded in a loud whisper meant for Raven's ears alone.

The demon awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed. She looked to her left to see who had awakened her so early in the morning and saw the servant girl from the previous day. Then she got a closer look at the girl's face and glared. "Terra." Raven growled.

"Yeah, demon. It's me." Terra confirmed. "I told you that I'd come back and that you'd recognize me when I did, didn't I?"

"Raven, who are you speaking to?" Starfire inquired, sitting up. The Tamaranean looked past her wife's much taller frame and glared as well. "Terra." The tone in Starfire's voice was unnaturally cold.

Terra glanced at Starfire, ignoring the alien's less than friendly tone. "Hey, Starfire. I've just got a few things to settle with the demon here and then I'll leave."

The redhead knew exactly what the former Titan had meant: she was going to try to take Raven's life. 'But Raven has trained with the Warlords of Okaara, and will be able to defend herself, will she not?'

Raven got to her feet. "If you've got something to settle with me Terra, then we'll settle it now."

"All right. The one left standing at the end of our little fight wins." Terra said.

"Obviously." Raven replied in her usual monotone.

Terra began the fight by taking a swing at Raven, who dodged it easily, causing the former Titan's fist to connect with the wall.

"You've learned to fight I see." Terra said.

"I already could before. I just got better at it by spending some time with the Warlords of Okaara." The demon replied.

"Who?" Terra asked, and was punched hard in the face.

"For someone who lives in the Vegan star system, you certainly don't know anything about your neighboring planets." Raven sneered. "But then again, you're not even Tamaranean, so it makes sense."

"What makes you say that, demon?" Terra asked.

"I'm an empath, or did you forget that?" Raven inquired, slamming the blonde's head into a wall. "And because you don't act like one."

"You idiot, of course I'm Tamaranean. And anyway the only Tamaranean you know is that red-haired slut over there." Terra pointed at Starfire.

"How dare you! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A chair was surrounded by telekinesis and flew straight at Terra.

The blonde's already bruised body was thrown against a wall for the third time and she heard some of her ribs break from the pressure. The Tamaranean imposter managed to push the chair and through it back at her opponent.

Raven saw the chair flying towards her, and levitated it back to its proper place. Terra's fist suddenly slammed into the demon's mouth. Raven quickly opened her mouth and bit down on Terra's fist. As the blonde cried out, and the blood slid down Raven's throat her eyes went wide. The coppery fluid had made her stomach lurch violently.

"Aww, is the demon not feeling well?" Terra asked indifferently. "It's written all over your face."

"No," Raven lied, spitting out the bloody fist.

"Liar. But I know something that'll make you feel a lot better. Oh wait, it'll only work for me." And with that, Terra seized Raven's right arm in both hands and twisted.

As her arm snapped, Raven screamed.

"Can't take a little pain, demon?" Terra taunted while twisting and turning the broken limb, enjoying Raven's screams.

"STOP!!" an emerald green starbolt, thrown by Starfire hit Terra in the chest and she hit the carpeted floor.

Starfire glared down at Terra, her voice full of rage. "On MY planet, we have a name for women like you! You are a gremplork!! That is what you are, and what you always will be!" And with the strength of a dozen Earth men Starfire lifted the one who had caused the woman she loved so much pain, and through her into the hallway. The alien quickly ran back to Raven's side, and gently massaged her back as she retched.

"Sorry about the carpet, Kory." Raven apologized weakly.

"Do not worry about it, Metrion." Koriand'r lifted her wife, holding her close, and flew to the door.

"Star, if Terra's still out there, will we die?" Raven asked fearfully.

"No, Raven, Terra will not take our lives; neither on this day nor any other." Starfire soothed.

"Am I gonna die?" Raven glanced at her broken arm.

"No, I do not believe so." Starfire too looked at the twisted limb. Though the bleeding had stopped on its own the damage was still great with several bones sticking through the skin.

Starfire opened her bedroom door and stepped into the hallway, and found Terra lying unconscious next to a wall.

"She will not hurt you." Starfire noticed Raven glance over at Terra's unconscious form.

Raven looked into the alien's face. "Where are we going, Kory?"

"We shall seek out my sister's help before journeying to Okaara where your injury will be skillfully treated. There will be added protection for you as well."

"Thanks." Raven said, before passing out in Starfire's arms.

"Komand'r! Komand'r, we require your assistance!" Koriand'r called from outside a closed bedroom door.

The door opened and a tired-looking Blackfire stuck her head out. "Is it important?"

"It is of the utmost urgency. Please, allow us to enter." Starfire answered.

The black-haired Tamaranean opened her door and allowed her younger sister to enter with the injured Raven in her arms. "What happened to her?"

"She was attacked by a former Titan disguised as one of our people." Starfire explained. "I shall explain further shortly, but do you perhaps know where the proper materials for a splint can be found?"

Blackfire looked at Raven's right arm and replied, "I'll get them."

---

"Ah, you're awake I see." A soft voice said.

"Koriand'r?" a groggy Raven inquired, sitting up and looking around.

After realizing that she was no longer in the palace, but in the medical ward of the University of Okaara Raven looked around for the woman who had spoken to her, and found it to have been Xyannis. Xyannis, the visiting doctor from Tamaran had shoulder-length brown hair, blue eyes, and a warm expression on her golden face, and was slightly shorter in stature than Starfire but not by much.

"Raven, it's wonderful to see you again. After you left for Tamaran I didn't think that you would return." The doctor greeted, smiling at the empath.

Raven nodded in response to the doctor's welcome. "Where's Starfire?"

Xyannis noticed, not for the first time that not even the ghost of a smile crossed Raven's lips. 'Raven never smiles. Except in the presence of Starfire, that is.' The doctor then said: "Koriand'r will return shortly.

"Where did she go, Xyannis?" Raven inquired.

"She and her older sister Blackfire went to ask a favor of the Warlords."

"Blackfire's here?" the empath inquired.

"Yes she is. She arrived along with Starfire and yourself two days ago." Xyannis said.

"Why am I here? And how did I get here?" Raven asked, trying to remember what Starfire had told her as they headed for Blackfire's room but couldn't.

"To answer your first question, you are here for protection, and to have your broken arm mended. And as for how you arrived, you arrived on the spacecraft which you and Koriand'r were using when you first left Earth. The Ravenfire, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Raven said. "But I don't need protection, but I thank you for your help though." Raven stood to leave, but Xyannis placed a hand on her left shoulder.

Xyannis's voice was gentle but firm. "You're not leaving this room until your arm is fully healed. Now sit."

Raven did as she was told and seated herself once more. "So, what time is it?"

"It is one minute before sunset." Xyannis answered.

The sun set and Raven transformed managing to hide her pain under an emotionless mask.

"Are you in pain?" the brown-haired woman asked, seeing through the demon's facade.

"Not anymore." Raven answered. She was still amazed that the doctor hadn't run away in terror at the sight of her transformation. But then again, Xyannis had seen Raven transform on numerous occasions and was no longer bothered by it.

The door to the ward opened, and a girl entered. She had long black hair which trailed down her back, large sapphire blue eyes, and appeared to be at least sixteen years in age. She was clad in the uniform for the University of Okaara which consisted of a blue bodysuit with matching gloves and boots. The girl was neither Tamaranean nor Okaaran, but Euphoran.

"Is there something that I can help you with, Kalista?" Xyannis asked of the girl.

The girl, Kalista responded. "No, Xyannis. But I was told that we have a new student and that she's down here. Perhaps I was misinformed of her whereabouts?"

"Oh, you must be referring to Raven. She's right over there." Xyannis gestured in Raven's direction.

Kalista stared at the creature a few feet away from her. She wasn't frightened as one might expect, but intrigued. "You're so-"the Euphoran began before the demon raised one large red hand for silence.

"Frightening? Ugly? Hideous? Repulsive? Disgusting? Repelling? Take your pick." Raven snapped moodily.

"Red." Kalista said.

"Red?" raven asked, surprised by the teen's description of her.

"Yes red. What else would you be?" the Euphoran wanted to know.

"Oh, I can think of a lot of other words that people have used to describe me over the years." Raven said dryly. '"Demon" and "murderer" are my personal favorites.' The demon thought sarcastically.

"Like what?" Kalista asked.

"That's none of your business." Raven snapped.

Kalista decided to drop the line of conversation, noticing that it obviously caused the woman emotional pain though she tried to hide it. "I'm Kalista. And you're Raven, right?"

"Yes." Raven Responded.

"I'm from Euphorix. Where are you from?"

"Azarath."

"Is it nice there?"

"You could say that."

Just then, Koriand'r entered with Komand'r right behind her.

"Raven, it is wonderful to see you awake!" Starfire exclaimed, rushing over to her wife and embracing her.

"Yeah, Star, it's good to see you too. Now, please let go." Raven wheezed.

The Tamaranean immediately released her hold, allowing Raven's lungs to fill with much needed oxygen. "I am sorry!"

"It's okay Starfire, I'm fine." Raven reassured.

Starfire suddenly noticed Kalista and smiled hopefully. "Curiosity abounds. Please, where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend"

Kalista smiled at the bubbly Tamaranean. "Euphorix, walked, red, and... sure."

Star immediately engulfed the girl in a tight hug. "Hello new friend!"

"Nice to meet you too." The Euphoran said while trying to breathe.

"Uh, Star. You might wanna let her go." Raven advised.

As Star put her arms at her sides Kalista said, "I'm Kalista by the way."

"Your name is most pleasant to the ears." Starfire said.

"Um... thank you?" Kalista replied, confused by the redhead's unusual choice of words.

"I welcome you." Kory smiled.

Kalista walked over and stood by Raven's bed. "Raven, can I come and see you tomorrow? I assume you'll still be here?"

The demon looked at Xyannis for confirmation and nodded to the Euphoran, not saying a word.

"I've got to go." Kalista said, looking at her watch. She then said her goodbyes and left the ward, leaving Starfire to answer Raven's questions.


	3. Chapter 3

D/c: I don't own any characters of TT.

Please read and review!

chapter 3

"So, why Okaara?" Raven asked Starfire. "Why not Earth? And why is your sister here?"

"We are on Okaara because it is the closest planet from Tamaran, and because it offers the most protection for you." Starfire explained.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. But that still doesn't explain why your sister is here. I thought you hated each other." Raven said.

"Komand'r and I have mended our dispute, for the most part." Starfire told Raven.

"Oh." Raven then lay down and slept.

"Slade, please don't! Please don't make me do those things again! Please!" These were the words that Raven was screaming in her sleep, causing various objects in the room to be surrounded by black energy and shatter, before being gently shaken awake by a very confused looking Kalista.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked, trying and failing to hide her fear.

"You said I could come and see you today, remember?"

"I did, but not before sunrise."

"It's way past sunrise, Raven."

"What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon."

"When did you get here?"

"Just a little after six in the morning. I saw you become human. Why did that happen?"

"Every night when the sun goes down I transform into a demon, and when the sun rises I become human."

"Were you born this way?"

"No. It's true, my father is a demon; in both literal and figurative context. He raped my mother, and I was born from that incident," Raven paused at the Euphoran's horrified expression. "but the reason for my sunrise and sunset transformations, is because of experimentation. I was experimented on about six years ago by a man named Slade. He used mind control to make me do his bidding. He forced me to do terrible things."

"Is it true? What they say?"

"What WHO say?"

"Students here, they say that you've killed people. Is it true?"

"Yes, it's true. I've taken over one hundred lives, something that I'm not proud of."

"Slade made you do that. Slade made you kill those people."

"Yes, Kalista, he did."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but I'm over it. It took me awhile, but I'm over it."

"so," Kalista began, changing the subject, "Want some food?"

Suddenly realizing the absents of food in her stomach, Raven nodded. "Sure."

"It's not much," Kalista started, lifting a basket by her feet and setting it on the bed, "just a snack. Will it work?"

Raven stared at the food which the Euphoran had offered; two cups of red-colored fruit juice, and a few strips of jerky. No, I'm afraid it won't. 

"Oh, okay. So do you want something else? Raven what's wrong?" Kalista could easily read her expression; Raven was about to be sick. Raven couldn't even talk. Kalista placed her hands on Raven's face and absorbed her nausea into her own body, then let it go.

"Thanks." Raven said.

"No problem, Raven." the Euphoran replied.

"I was aware that you choose to not eat certain types of foods, is it because you are allergic to them? Or because you don't like their appearance?" the Euphoran asked.

"Neither. I don't eat any meats cut into strips or drink red liquids because I can't stomach them." Raven explained. They bring back memories. Memories which I would prefer to keep buried. And how did you know about that?"

"Starfire told me."

"When did she tell you that? And where is she now?"

"She told me that, just before she left to go and speak with the Warlord's again. Raven, is there something bothering you?"

"No, nothing's bothering me." Raven lied.

"Don't lie to me Raven, it won't work, I'm an empath just like yourself. Now please tell me what's wrong."

"I thought I'd gotten over it. Gotten over all the people I've killed. But, I guess I haven't."

"I might be able to help you."

"How?"

"Meditate. Meditate, and I will help you sort out your problems."

"Very well." Raven then closed her eyes, and began to chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

As soon as she was sure that Raven had entered a trance, Kalista placed two fingers on both of Raven's temples, and entered her mind.

Start of Raven's Trance

All around her, Kalista could see mutilated corpses. The sounds of men screaming in both pain and terror could be heard everywhere. The air was thick with the smell, taste and color of blood. The Euphoran walked through the carnage until she reached a door. Opening and stepping through it, Kalista stared in horror.

She had stepped into what was clearly a sell. No windows were visible, there was a huge enpenetrable steel door at one end of the room, and on a crudely made bed in one corner lay the shivering, bleeding and naked form of the human Raven. Raven suddenly transformed, letting out a loud prolonged scream of pain as she did so. At the sound of the empath's scream, the steel door slid open to reveal a man. He walked to the bed and roughly turned Raven onto her stomach. He then placed his hands on her back and began giving her what appeared to be a therapeutic massage, until Raven began screaming in pain. Kalista heard the sound of muscles and skin tearing, and a circular object erupted from the demon's back with two needles on the underside. The man, Slade, removed the object and pressed one of the two buttons on its top, then pushed it into the gaping hole in Raven's back. The demon cried out as he did so, then lay still as whatever drug in the needle had its desired effect. The wound healed itself, and Raven stood. Slade handed her her clothing, and Raven dressed. She then left in her black leotard, yellow belt, and dark blue cloak, a glazed look in her four yellow eyes.

"You know who I want you to kill, correct?"

"Yes, Slade, she'll be dead before sunrise." Raven promised. She then teleported out of the sell, with the unseen Kalista following.

The two reappeared in front of a t-shaped building, of which Kalista had never actually seen but had been told about by Starfire. They were standing in front of Titans Tower.

Raven entered, and walked up the stairs and down the hall. She knew her destination, and who her intended target was. The demon stopped in front of a door and knocked. "Koriand'r, can I come in?"

Inside, Princess Koriand'r sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. 'That could not be Metrion, could it?'

"Kory, let me in, please."

"Metrion, is that you?"

"I told you never to call me that!" Raven retorted.

"Raven, I am elated to see you! I have missed you so!" Star cried happily as she threw open the door, and came face to face with an eight foot tall demon, who was currently seething with rage.

"Raven?" the Tamaranean asked, unsure as to whether the hideous creature in front of her could actually be her beloved Raven.

"Yeah, Star, it's me. So you say you've missed me, huh? Well, you know what?"

"No, what?" Starfire asked, smiling warmly, sure that Metrion's answer would be a joyful one.

"I haven't missed you at all." Raven said coldly, then watched as Starfire's two emerald-green spheres filled with tears, which began to stream down her face. The Tamaranean reached for Raven, but Raven pushed her away, hard; hard enough to send the golden-skinned female hurtling into the adjacent wall.

Star sat up, blood flowing from a wound in the back of her head, which blended perfectly with the crimson strands of her hair. "I do not know who you are, but you are certainly not Metrion!"

"I told you never to call me that!!" Raven shouted.

"My Metrion would never behave in this manner! She is a grim but kind and caring individual! And you are not she! You are nothing but an vlarsicurkattaka!" Star spat.

"Oh, I am, am I? You'll regret calling me that, Koriand'r." Raven then knelt down by Starfire and produced a knife with a long serrated blade from her cloak.

Star had seen Raven holding knives before, and had actually been on the receiving end of them more than once. She remembered the bloodplay clearly. Star could remember the feel of the cold steel as Raven dragged a knife across her bare skin when the two were in bed together. Looking into the eyes of the demon, she could tell that Raven (if it WAS Raven) wasn't joking about her threat.

"I'll make this quick, who knows, might even be painless." Raven said, sending chills of fear down Kory's spine.

"Raven, you do not wish to do this! Please, do not do this! Please!" Starfire begged.

"Oh no Koriand'r, I really do. I really, really do." Raven then put the blade against Star's throat. "Stop struggling. You cant escape." she said as the Tamaranean made a futile attempt at escape, trying to fire starbolts from her eyes. Then in one quick stroke, Metrion cut the alien's throat. She watched her victim go limp, and the endless flood of crimson which gushed forth. The demon then began to lap up as much of the blood as possible. "Remember this?" Raven asked the lifeless form of Starfire, not expecting an answer. "I do."

Metrion then began to cut up the body, cramming chunks of raw muscle and flesh into her fanged mouth. When Raven left the Tower, nothing but a skeleton remained.

"Starfire's dead?" Slade asked, noticing Raven's blood covered clothing.

"Yeah, she's dead, and was very delicious too." Raven answered.

"Very good, Raven. Very very good." Slade purred.

End of Raven's Trance

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!! KORIAND'R!!!! I'M SORRY KORY!! I'M SORRY!!!!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs, shoving Kalista away from her.

"Shhhh. Raven, it's okay. Raven." Kalista said gently, trying to comfort her empathic friend. She could feel the emotions of fear, revulsion, and remorse coming off Raven in waves. Kalista also could feel Raven's nausea which threatened to overtake the shorter of the two girls, or was it her own? She watched, not being able to stop Raven, as Raven leaned over the side and vomited up blood.

"Easy Raven. Let it all out. That's a good girl." Xyannis, who had rushed out of her office at Raven's first scream, said while gently massaging Raven's back to alleviate the discomfort.

As Raven saw the red liquid streaming from her mouth her fear grew in intensity, making objects shatter. "That's Koriand'r's blood!! I killed Koriand'r!! I killed her!!"

"Raven, Koriand'r's fine. She's with the Warlords, talking about something." Kalista said gently.

"No, Kalista, you're wrong!" Raven managed to say between retches. "I-I killed her! You saw it, I killed Starfire!!"

"There now, Raven. Why don't you try to sleep while I go and fetch Starfire." Xyannis suggested after Raven had wiped the last trickles of bloody vomit from her mouth. The doctor then left to find the Tamaranean princess.

"Can't do that! I might kill Kory all over again."

"No you won't. You love Koriand'r more than life itself. You would give your own life before you would take hers." These words were spoken by the black-haired Euphoran, as she put an arm around Raven's shoulders. "Believe me, Raven, I know. I can sense it."

"You're right, but what if you're wrong? What if I were to take her life? What if I-"

"You would never do that Raven. You love Koriand'r too much to do something like that to her."

"Yes Kalista, but what if I lost control of my demon side and attacked her, what then?" the sorceress' eyes had closed for a moment, and in that instant the flood of pictures came rushing back to the forefront of her mind, as though they were stuck behind her eyelids. Raven had now begun to hyperventilate, her breathing coming in quick gasps.

"Raven, you need to slow your breathing." Kalista said. "Metrion, are you listening to me?"

"What did you call me?" Raven asked, anger and shock mixing with the fear.

"I called you Metrion. That is your real name, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is my real name. But I would prefer you not use it." Raven requested.

"But it's a really pretty name." Kalista said.

"Yeah, so, what's your point?"

"It's just so pretty. Why don't you want to be called Metrion?"

"Because Kalista, I changed my name from Metrion to Raven when I was two. I did so to escape my father, Trigon. He tried to use that...All the anger and hate, constantly pressuring me, taunting me to make my powers stronger. Somehow, I escaped his care and was raised by priests on Azarath, who were able to help me control my emotions. That is what powers me; that makes it necessary for me to keep myself in check at all times."

"Oh. That makes sense. Raven, may I ask you a personal question?"

"You've already done that, but sure."

"You don't let Starfire call you Metrion, or do you?"

"I do, but she normally calls me Raven."

"And what about other people, your friends?"

"So far only Koriand'r is allowed to call me by my real name. I don't want people to know who I really am. I don't want them to know who I am on the inside."

"And who is that? What are you like on the inside?"

"I worry about things. I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep either my demon blood or my emotions under control if I let anyone know who I really am."

"It's understandable that you're frightened of exposing your true self to others, but what about Koriand'r?"

"What about her?"

"How do you feel around her?"

"I feel safe. Kory's the only person who I can actually be myself around."

"You're afraid of what people will think of you if you show your true self. Apparently you have a reputation of being the resident ice queen of Titans Tower to maintain."

Raven nodded. "Uh huh, you're definitely right about that."

"You have difficulty with trusting people, don't you, Raven?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't deserve it. Trust is something you have to earn."

"How do I earn it? I really would like to be your friend, Metrion."

For some reason, Kalista's usage of Raven's real name didn't upset her anymore. "Wait. Wait and see."

And that is exactly what the empathic Euphoran did. She waited in silence, keeping her eyes fixed on Metrion's stern pale countenance; fearing that if Raven were to go into another trance she would never come out of it.

The door opened and Koriand'r rushed to Raven's side. "Raven, Xyannis said that you were sick. You are okay now, yes?"

Raven stared at the Tamaranean, and for an instant she saw the beautiful form of her wife replaced with a skeleton. "Yeah, Star, I'm fine. Go and finish whatever business you have with the Warlords."

"There is no need for me to leave, Metrion. The business I had with the Warlords is complete."

"Fine, then I'll leave." Raven then teleported out of the ward, leaving her love behind. She teleported directly into the coldest and darkest cavern of the university. She went and sat down, leaning her back against the cold stone of the wall and her eyes closed. 'Now I can finally be alone; no one will find me here.'

"Raven, what are you doing down here?" a man's voice asked.

Raven's violet eyes opened, and stared into the blue-skinned face of Lorn, an Okaaran male who had managed to achieve his goal, which was to make dark and brooding Raven a little less so. Or at least he thought he had. He had a warm kind face and short blonde hair, and stood about four feet tall.

"What's with the face?" Metrion asked, noticing that Lorn's normally ever-present smile was missing.

"I was worried about you, Raven." he replied. "I went to see you in the medical ward, Kory and Kalista said you were upset and puffed out on them. We've been looking everywhere for you. You worried everyone, especially Star." 'And Kalista.' "So, why'd you get so upset?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Raven said.

"C'mon Raven, you can tell me anything. You always did before." Lorn reminded her.

"Yeah, well that's because you were too persistent. You wouldn't shut up and leave me alone until I told you."

"It cant be that bad."

"Oh, it's bad. Really, really bad. I killed Koriand'r."

"What'cha talking about, Ray? Kory's fine, I saw her about an hour ago."

"No, I don't mean literally. I was meditating, and in my trance I killed her."

"Is that like the time where you thought Slade was alive?"

"Yeah, kindda, I guess."

"Wanna tell me what you saw? Might make you feel better."

Metrion considered the man's offer. She could either tell Lorn and get rid of the picture of Kory's mutilated form, or, she could keep her problem to herself, and let the visions eat at her; working on her mind until she lost her sanity. She decided on the former.

"I'm sorry." Lorn said, after Raven had finished.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Raven replied. "But thanks anyway."

"Feel better?" the Okaaran asked.

Metrion thought for a second before answering, "Yeah, I do. Thanks for your help, Lorn."

"You're welcome, Raven. Now come on, you shouldn't be here. It's freezing."

"I'm fine, Lorn," Raven lied. "The cold doesn't bother me." she shivered.

"Come on, Ray, let's get you warmed up, okay?" Lorn held out a hand to the sorceress.

Raven stared at it, before grasping it in hers, and being gently helped to her feet. Somewhere, high above the planet of Okaara, the sun set, and as it did so Raven collapsed to the stone floor of the cavern screaming in pain. "It's never hurt this bad before! Please Lorn, make the pain go away! I don't care what you do, just make it stop! Please!"

Lorn knelt down beside Raven, and gently turned her so her head was lying in his lap. "Raven, I don't think there's anything I can do, but I'll stay here, I promise." 'X'hal! Where's Kalista when you need her? She could take Ray's pain away, but I can't.'

"Thank Azar, it's over." Raven said relieved, after about an hour of screaming. She stood and immediately collapsed again.

"Easy, Raven. Now, what was it that Kory'd do after you transformed?"

"Tamaranean acupressure." Raven answered.

"Oh, yeah, that was it. Well, I can't do that, but I could give you a massage. Want me to?"

"Normally I'd say no, but sure, will you?"

"I'd be happy to." Lorn set to work. As he began to massage his friend's shoulder blades, back, and sides he became concerned. 'My, Raven is so tense! She's like a taught spring that needs release; her muscles are all bunched up! I knew that transforming changes her body, but I didn't know her muscles would be so tight. This might take a while.'

'Oh, I wish Kory'd do this.' Raven thought longingly, basking in the sensations which the Okaaran's hands provided.

'Have you asked her to, Metrion?' her conscience piped up.

'No, I haven't. What's it to you?' She didn't receive an answer.

"Raven, here you are! I have been looking everywhere for you." Starfire scolded gently.

"Sorry, Starfire. I just needed some alone time." Raven said sleepily. The massage which she had received had done wonders for her body. The pain was completely gone, and now all she wanted was to fall asleep in Starfire's arms.

"Here, Koriand'r, Ray should be asleep soon." Lorn said, handing the nearly asleep Raven to Starfire.

"Thank you, Lorn." Starfire then left the cavern.

'I wanted to soothe her body and mind, but I only managed the former.' Lorn thought.

"Lorn, I don't think anyone can soothe Metrion's mind; not even Koriand'r." The black-haired Euphoran said sadly, from beside Lorn.

"I know, Kalista, but I wish I could." the Okaaran replied.

"So do I. She is in such emotional pain; there is nothing that I would like more than to soothe her mind." 'Wait, hold on a minute! Maybe I can!' The two friends left the cavern, following the path which Koriand'r had taken; out of the cold darkness and back into civilization.


	4. Chapter 4

D/c: I lay no claim to the various reincarnations of Teen Titans and its characters. They are owned by DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I do however own any original characters I may create. So please ask me if you wish to use them.

Please, please, please, read and review!!!!

chapter 4

Raven awoke the next day, warm and safe in Kory's arms. Now in human form, she stretched the best she could and yawned. She slipped quietly out of bed, so as not to awake Starfire, and leaned against a wall.

"Ah, you're awake I see." Raven jumped in surprise as she heard Xyannis's voice.

"Can I go?"

"Yes, Raven, you may leave. And I'm sorry for startling you."

"It's okay." Raven replied. She walked over to the bed and shook Koriand'r awake. "Kory, wake up. We can leave."

"Metrion, I am sleeping." the Tamaranean murmured.

"No you're not, come on." Raven took one of Koriand'r's slim golden hand's and pulled.

Star sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Very well, let us go."

They left the medical ward and headed straight for the cafeteria. Once there, Raven had herbal tea, and Starfire had a soup which was much like cream of mushroom; complete with floating pieces of fungus.

"Raven, Starfire," Kalista called, making her way to their table. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"No, we do not mind." Star said happily, smiling warmly at the Euphoran.

"So, Raven, are we friends?" Kalista asked as she took a seat next to the brooding sorceress.

"Close enough," Raven replied.

"Can I call you Metrion?"

"If you want to."

Just then Lorn walked up, his fang-toothed smile back in place. "Hey, Ravester, what's up?" he asked, indicating Raven. "Still in pain?"

"Not since last night. I didn't have time to thank you, so thanks. You know, if you were on Earth you could make a living giving massages."

"I'll consider that as a compliment, and you're welcome." Lorn said.

Just then a Tamaranean boy by the name of Fyand'r, who was about eighteen years in age, walked to their table and directly to Koriand'r. "Koriand'r, what are you doing with this disgusting piece of filth?" he asked, pointing at Raven. "You know that it's taken over one hundred lives, and you'll be next; make no mistake about that. So, come, disassociate yourself from it, and join me."

"I thank you for your concern, but it is not needed." Starfire said.

"Oh, let me guess, you love it, right?"

"Yes, I love Raven, and would trust her with my life."

"Don't be afraid Koriand'r, as long as I'm here there's nothing to fear from it. I will protect you."

"Leave now, please." Starfire said.

"I don't think so, if I leave there will be no one to protect you from that murderer."

"She told you to leave." Raven growled. "Now do as she says."

Fyand'r reached out a hand and took one of Kory's hands "Come with me." He then walked away, dragging Koriand'r.

"Wherever you are taking me, I do not wish to go." Starfire struggled.

Metrion stood up, knocking the chair down as she did so, and ran to Starfire. Her eyes glowed red and she directed her snarl at Fyand'r. "Let her go."

"And what'll you do if I don't?"

"Simple," In one fluid motion, Raven caught up the boy's arm, shoved a knee into his spine and smashed him to the ground. "This."

Fyand'r saw blackness edge in his vision and cried out in pain and terror as he tasted something liquid and metallic in his mouth. He screamed and the weight on his body lifted. The boy sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You're a demon!" he spat.

"Yeah, I am, and you're a sex-driven bastard." Raven countered. "And if you do anything like this to Starfire again, you'll lose more than a few drops of blood, that I promise you."

"Like what?"

"Use your imagination."

The boy looked up into the empath's angry face, stood, and ran out of the room in sheer terror.

"Star, are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Yes, Metrion, I am fine; and yourself?"

"Fine. I just thought I'd never have to use that move on anyone again, normally the end is deadly." She looked around and saw everyone staring at her; some with looks of terror, others with expressions of hate and loathing, but most with looks of admiration.

"Raven, I wish to thank you for rescuing me from Fyand'r." Kory said, smiling warmly.

"No problem." Metrion replied.

Later That Day

"And that is how it's done." the Warlord said, as he cleaved a hologram of a Branx into two bloody pieces. "Now who wants to go first?" The Warlord looked around at the students, saw that no one was very enthusiastic, and gestured for one to come forth. "Raven, how about you?"

Raven looked at the holographic remains of the alien. "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Sure you can, is it because there's no danger to it? Well that can be solved easily. Koriand'r, will you please help me in this exercise?"

Starfire got up from her chair and stood by her teacher. "I will gladly help you if it will benefit Metrion."

The holographic simulation was restarted. The Branx warrior walked towards Starfire, ready to kill. Raven saw this and jumped to her feet. Letting out an inhuman roar of rage, she charged. Ignoring the Solar Lance she was supposed to use, she looked at the weapons rack for a weapon more to her liking.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" As soon as these words were shouted a huge knife zipped handle first towards the sorceress who caught it. She then began to dismember her foe while protecting Kory with her eight foot tall frame. Raven chopped of the arms at the shoulders, then removed the legs at the hips, followed by slicing the man from the crown of the head down to the groin. When she had finished everyone was staring in horror including Starfire who had never seen Raven exhibit such violent tendencies.

"Metrion, why did you?,,," Star began.

"Kill him so brutally? Because if I hadn't, he would have killed you. Now, if you'll excuse me." Metrion then left the training hall.

She walked through the caverns, until she came to a door and opened it. She stepped into what was clearly a well furnished but unused living quarters. Every piece of furniture was covered with a thick layer of dust. The empath walked over to a couch and sank onto it with a heavy sigh.

"What is the matter, Raven?" a feminine voice asked.

Metrion looked up and saw a semi-transparent figure with long hair, with a very angular countenance, and wearing the university's uniform gliding towards her from out of the shadows. Aaaahh! Raven screamed. "If I'm the one who killed you I'm sorry! I really really am!"

The ghost raised a hand for silence. "Do not worry, young Raven, I am not one of your unintended victims. And please do not fear me, I am not going to hurt you; I merely wish to speak with you."

"You're not? You do?" Raven asked, slowly getting over the fear of the spirit's sudden appearance.

"Yes, I only wish to talk, nothing more."

"Who are you? Why are you here? How did you die?"

"Those are easy questions to answer. I am Equinox. I am here to offer my help to you. As for how I died, my life was taken by my own hands." the spirit, Equinox, answered.

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt, Metrion?"

"Does it hurt to die?"

"It can. As for my own experience with death, there was no pain."

"How did you?..." Raven stopped in mid-question.

"How did I take my life? I ingested a plant which turned out to be lethal."

"You ate a plant? Sounds kindda like something Kory'd do."

"You are referring to Princess Koriand'r, yes?"

"Yes."

"Her love for you is great. You are also loved by another, do you know who?"

"I am?"

"Indeed, very much so. You are loved by the Euphoran Kalista."

Raven's jaw dropped. "No. Not Kalista. That's impossible."

"Is it?"

"Of course it's impossible. I don't love her."

"Just because you do not share her feelings does not mean that she does not harbor those feelings for you."

"Who told you this?"

"Kalista herself told me of her feelings for you. She said that she knew that you are in love with Koriand'r, and had decided to conceal her feelings."

"Okay, so what am I gonna do about this?" Raven asked herself.

"This is one of these dilemmas of which I cannot counsel you. You will need to decide for yourself the actions you will take."

"So you say you wanna help me, what with?"

"I wish to help you with furthering your skills as a warrior. The princess explained to me the reason for your being here, and said that you have problems with fighting against others. She said that you are afraid that you might cause another's death. Do you wish for my help?"

Raven nodded. "Will you please?"

"Certainly. We will start tomorrow. Now retire to your quarters for the night."

"Where should we meet, and what time?"

"Meet me here after the sun sets if you are able. Now go." Equinox placed a ghostly hand on Raven's shoulder.

Instead of the touch of ice which the sorceress was expecting, the hand which passed through her shoulder felt pleasantly warm. "You're not cold."

"No, I am not."

"Raven, we seek your companionship!" came Starfire's voice from outside the room.

"In here, Kory!" Metrion called back.

Koriand'r entered with Kalista right behind her. "Metrion, we were worried about you."

"I'm sure you were, Kory, and thanks for your concern." Raven replied.

"So, Ray, I see you've met Equinox." Kalista noticed.

"Yes I have. Oh, and Star, thanks for your suggestion, I start training with Equinox tomorrow."

"I welcome you. I assumed that you would need the extra help, and my assumptions were indeed correct." Star said.

"Raven, about earlier in the training hall, I think you did one hell of a job in killing that hologram." Kalista congratulated.

"Thanks." Raven replied, unconsciously stepping away from the Euphoran.

"Something wrong, Metrion?" said Euphoran asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just tired." the sorceress lied.

"Oh. Then you should get to bed."

Raven then left with Koriand'r heading for their quarters for the night.

"You told her. You lied to me! You lied!" Kalista shouted at the ghost, once she was certain Koriand'r and Metrion were out of earshot.

"I assure you, I told you no falsehood. You did not specify for me to not inform Raven of your feelings for her. I believed she needed to know." Equinox replied calmly.

"But now she's uneasy around me. Thanks, Equinox, thanks a lot." Kalista said sarcastically while glaring at the spirit.

"I apologize for upsetting you, but Metrion deserves to know of your feelings." Equinox floated away, melding perfectly with the shadows from which she had appeared, leaving the angry Euphoran to leave the quarters both feeling betrayed and upset.


	5. Chapter 5

D/c: I lay no claim to the various reincarnations of Teen Titans and its characters. They are owned by DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I do however own any original characters I may create. So please ask me if you wish to use them.

Please read and review.

Chapter 5

The black-haired Kalista walked to her quarters. 'I gotta get Raven out of my head.' She entered, and walked to her bed and sat in a meditative position upon it. She began trying to clear her mind but was unable to get the picture of Raven out of her head. "To hell with this! Just checking on her can't hurt anything." Kalista then opened a small empathic link between Raven and herself, and what she sensed sickened her; Raven and Starfire were making love. She quickly terminated the link. 'I should be the one making love to Metrion, not Starfire.' she thought, as jealousy coursed through her like poison. Then an idea hit her. 'Wait, maybe I can!'

Kalista walked over to an easel in one corner of the room, picked up a canvas and began to paint. She was so absorbed in her work that she didn't even here the front door open. But she did however, feel the jab of a one needled object as it pierced her skin and embedded itself in her back.

"So you wanna fuck the demon, huh?" a blonde-haired blue-eyed girl asked, looking at Kalista's completed painting.. "Dunno why you would though, I mean she's really, really ugly. But I can make that happen, that is... if you'll do something for me."

"You're Terra?" Kalista asked the girl who had just spoken.

"Yeah, I am. So, you want my help or not?"

Kalista's mind screamed in protest, she knew she shouldn't trust this girl who had caused Metrion such physical and emotional pain, but she refused to listen to it. "Yeah. What'cha want in return?"

"Her life."

"What?" Kalista asked, not sure she had understood correctly.

"I wanna take the demon's life."

"Before or after I make love to her?"

"After." 'Christ! This girl's an idiot; almost as stupid as Starfire except this one uses contractions!' "You can do whatever you want with the demon, just as long as you don't kill her... that's my job."

"You've got yourself a deal, Terra." Kalista declared, extending one hand for the blonde to shake. "So, when's this gonna happen?"

"I'll let you know. We have to get Star out of the way." Terra then grasped the Euphoran's hand and shook it, sealing the deal that would soon change their lives forever.

"That felt wonderful," Raven sighed after she and Starfire had finished their multiple sessions of lovemaking. "You have very talented hands, Koriand'r."

"Thank you, Raven," the red-haired alien stopped speaking to gaze lovingly into the demon's face. "You do as well."

The two women then fell into a contented slumber in each other's arms, not knowing of the plan being brood only miles away.

The next day arrived and passed quickly. After the sun sank above Okaara, Raven of Azarath walked to the quarters of Equinox, where she was greeted by the ghost holding a strange looking stick in one semi-transparent hand.. "Uh... Equinox, what is that?" the sorceress gestured to the stick.

"A Gordanian pain stick." Equinox answered, before swinging the alien-made weapon at Raven, who was caught by surprise and hit the dust-covered floor. "Not good, Raven." Equinox raised the weapon for another strike, when it was surrounded by black energy and hurled violently away.

"Don't come any closer." the demon growled.

"Or what? You will kill me?" Equinox asked. "Oh wait, you cannot... I am already dead." Equinox floated over to a shelf, and retrieved a whip; with one inch barbs every three inches, and held it over Raven, preparing to strike.

Raven reached up and seized the whip in both hands and wrenched it from the spirit's grasp, several barbs sinking into her flesh. She then pulled her hands apart, wincing outwardly as the small pieces of metal tore out of her skin, leaving one inch holes in her palms and fingers. "What did you do that for?"

"I was testing you to see what you would do when faced with something you fear, and surprisingly, you passed. Now, let us go and tend to your wounds. Come with me." Equinox floated away, knowing that her student would follow.

And she did. Metrion followed her teacher into another room of the quarters, where she was directed to a cushion and sat upon it.

"I shall return momentarily." Equinox said, before floating off. She soon returned with a bowl of hydrogen peroxide. She wiped the blood away and gently dabbed at the wounds on Raven's hands with the hydrogen peroxide. Metrion winced at the cleansing liquid's onslaught of pain, but said nothing. Soon, once the wounds had been cleaned to Equinox's very high standards, she carefully wrapped a large piece of gauze around each of the sorceress' hands.

After the burning pain had subsided, Metrion looked around the room. Swords hung on the walls, wracks of knives and other sharp medal weapons were placed on the floor underneath the swords. Several shelves held various barbed whips, all different lengths, the barbs ranging in length from 1 inch to four inch pieces of metal. Several of the Gordanian pain sticks were laid in racks. Raven also noticed a battleax hanging beside a sword near the door. She then stared at the beautifully crafted sword next to the battleax, the hilt was scattered with red gemstones as well as the sheath which held it.

"Do you like the sword, Metrion?" Equinox asked, noticing her student's gaze. After Raven nodded Equinox continued. "I forged it myself, as I have all the other metal weapons in this room. "I made it especially for you."

"For me? Why?" Raven asked.

"Because I believe you need a weapon of your own other than your powers. You know how to fight with a sword, correct?"

"Does killing with a sword count?" Raven asked, looking down at the floor.

"Yes. I am assuming that while in Slade's captivity, he taught you how to use a sword?"

"Yes, Equinox, he did. Then he sent me out to kill with one." Metrion answered.

The ghost floated over and lifted the sheathed sword and handed it to Raven, who immediately took it and The sound of a sword being unsheathed was heard. The lights in the room gleamed off the shining silver one-sided blade which Raven held. The demon then stood, strapped the sheath to her belt, spun the sword in one hand and slid it cleanly and easily into its sheath. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." the ghost said before continuing. "Those gemstones on the sword and its sheath match the gemstone on your ajna chakra; I chose them for that reason."

"You know about chakras?" Raven asked.

"Yes, Metrion. I meditate as well." Equinox explained.

"But how were you able to forge a sword in only about twelve hours?" Raven asked.

"I am able to work quickly if needed."

"When did you learn to make weapons?" Raven asked.

"When I was a child my father owned a forgery. He taught me." Equinox began. "When I was twelve, my father went out of business, and my family lost all of our income. My father was given a proposition by the Gordanian slavers if he would give me over to them he would be paid handsomely. He didn't refuse there offer. I was sold into slavery. I was bought and sold six times before killing my master, and escaping to Okaara. I then began to attend the university. Soon after my graduation, the Warlords found out about my ability to forge weapons and hired me immediately. After my accidental suicide, I was unable to crossover to the afterlife, and remained here. Now I forge weapons for myself, and few people know of my existence." she finished.

"I'm sorry." Raven said.

"Do not be. Now it is getting late, please return to your quarters. We will meet here again tomorrow." Equinox said.

Metrion stood and left Equinox's quarters, her sword sheathed at her waist.


	6. Chapter 6

D/c: I lay no claim to the various reincarnations of Teen Titans and its characters, which are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. I do, however, lay claim to any original characters that I may create. So please ask me if you wish to use them.

Please read and review.

Chapter 6

"Metrion, where did you acquire that sword?" Koriand'r inquired of the sorceress as she entered their quarters.

"Equinox," was Metrion's response, before walking over and sitting beside the Tamaranean on the couch.

Kory suddenly noticed Metrion's bandaged hands, and took the left hand in her own to examine it. "Metrion, what happened to your hands?" she asked concerned.

"Let's just say I had a run in with one of Equinox's many barbed whips." the sorceress said, then added quickly. "But I'm fine, Koriand'r. Just tired."

"Raven, how deep are these wounds?" Starfire asked, after removing the bandage on Raven's left hand.

"An inch."

"An inch?!" the Tamaranean echoed. "Raven, this is awful! Terribly, horribly, awful!"

"No, it isn't. I've been hit with whips before. When I was Slade's unwilling lackey it was daily. It's no big deal."

"But they could become infected! Or they could cripple you! Or they could kill you! Or they could!..." Starfire babbled worriedly, before Raven hushed her.

"If they do, they do. If they don't, they don't. It's not a big deal, Koriand'r. Please, stop worrying."

"These must be cleaned, and quickly." Starfire helped Raven to her feet and escorted the sorceress to the bathroom, where the Tamaranean cleaned the wounds, much to Raven's dismay... and rebandaged them. Metrion then was lead off to bed by the redhead, where she removed the sword from her waist, propped it against the wall near the bed, climbed into bed and fell asleep to the sound of Star's voice in her ear.

The next day was similar to the previous except with Equinox training Metrion to use a sword correctly, as were the six months that followed. It was on one of these days, when Raven, exhausted from her training with Equinox asked the spirit a question which had been nagging at her from the beginning of their training six months previous. "Equinox, what did you look like when you were alive?"

The ghost looked up from sharpening the blade of a sword to answer, "Let me show you." She then left her training room and soon returned with a Vegan holographic thought-painting, which was a disk that when activated showed a three-dimensional image. Equinox pressed the activation button, and the picture of the once living Equinox appeared. She had orange skin and the whites of her blue eyes were actually blue as well, a paler blue than her bright sapphire irises. Her face was stern and angular with thin lips and high cheekbones and forehead, with oddly-shaped eyebrows - like little raven apostrophes, close together in the center of her forehead. They matched her long, straight hair, which hung to the middle of her back. Her body was thin with small breasts, and if the thought-painting had been full sized, she would have been only a few inches taller than Raven while in human form. Equinox wore the uniform of the University of Okaara which consisted of a blue bodysuit with matching boots and gloves.

"You were Tamaranean?" Raven asked after Equinox had deactivated the hologram.

"Indeed."

"Can you still use starbolts?"

"Yes. But I prefer to fight hand-to-hand, as you have undoubtedly learned." Equinox then went back to sharpening her blade to lethal perfection.

She was soon interrupted by Metrion once more. "Do you wish you were still alive?"

The spirit looked up, somewhat irritated which showed in her tone. "Yes, Metrion, I do. Now, please let me finish this."

Metrion knew when no more should be asked of her teacher, and respected her wishes and remained silent for the next quarter of an hour, silently chanting and achieving her center.

As soon as Equinox had finished sharpening the sword and sheathed it once more, and hung it in its proper place, she joined her student in meditation. The two women were so deep in their separate trances that they didn't hear the door to Equinox's quarters open, or see Kalista of Euphorix enter. Kalista silently crept past the two meditating women and stole one of the barbed whips stored on a shelf, which was quickly followed by a long knife with a deadly looking blade. She then left, absolutely certain that these weapons would be useful that night.

The golden sphere of light which was Okaara's sun sank behind the horizon, and Raven transformed, hitting the hard, cold stone floor. Equinox snapped out of her trance at the sound of Raven's cries of pain. She floated down to Raven's side and waited for her students cries to pass. As soon as they had ended, Equinox looked with concern at Raven who had curled into a ball on the floor. "Raven, are you all right?"

Raven didn't answer for a moment, then raised her head and immediately laid it back down. "I don't know. The pain gets worse every time I transform."

"I do not know why that would be, but I would suggest bed rest and a massage, from Koriand'r if she is willing."

"Can I go?"

"Yes, Metrion, you may leave." Equinox answered, just before Raven disappeared in a puff of black smoke and teleported directly into the bed she shared with Koriand'r. She could not sense the Tamaranean's presence anywhere in the vicinity of their quarters, and soon lost consciousness due to the endless amount of pain which coursed through her body like fire.

The door to the quarters opened and a woman entered, but it wasn't Koriand'r. It was Kalista entering with a cloth sack slung over one shoulder, come to have her way with the demon Raven before Terra arrived to claim Raven's life. The Euphoran extended her mental senses and found Raven lying unconscious on her bed. Kalista walked down the hallway leading to the bedroom and entered the semi-spacious chamber. Crossing to the bed, she gazed into Raven's face. 'Metrion looks so peaceful. Why am I going to do this to her?'

Another voice popped into her head. 'Because you want to make love to her. You only have a few hours. Better get started.'

Kalista reached for the red gem at Raven's throat which held her cloak in place and removed the article of clothing easily. Soon Metrion lay facedown, completely naked on the bed.

Kalista reached into the bag at her feet and removed the whip which she had stolen from Equinox. She prayed that Equinox would not discover two of her weapons were missing until Kalista had finished with Raven.

The flickering light from the small brazier that served both as a source of light and heat, cast a strange glow on the four inch metal barbs. Kalista raised the whip over Raven's back then let the lash strike flesh.

At the first strike of the whip, Metrion's two pairs of yellow eyes shot open. She let out a sharp cry as the whip fell for a second time, barbs sinking deeply into her skin before being pulled out violently. Raven didn't even have the strength to turn her head to see her attacker, let alone fight back. The whip continued to fall, and Raven began screaming, voice muffled by the pillow.

Kalista's attack became more violent egged on by the demon's screams. Soon she could no longer stand hearing Raven scream in pain, fearing she would be discovered; no matter how pleasant it sounded. "You're starting to annoy me." she hissed, before reaching into her sack and removing a piece of cloth to use as a makeshift gag. The Euphoran stuffed it into Raven's mouth, replaced the demon's face into the pillow, and continued the whipping. Twenty-four strikes had fallen, and Raven's back, buttocks, and the backs of her legs were torn open and bleeding, before Kalista finally grew tired of using the whip and replaced it in the bag and took out a set of chains. She flipped Raven onto her back, not paying attention to Raven's muffled cry of pain, and chained her to the bed with legs spread apart. The black-haired girl stared in awe at her soon-to-be, if unwilling bed partner. Her eyes unashamedly roamed Raven's body, noticing the multitude of scars covering her crimson flesh. Kalista lowered her head to Raven's left breast, captured the nipple between her teeth, and began to suck and chew on it while pinching and toying with the other.

Images of being raped and tortured by Slade ran unbidden through Raven's mind. As Kalista bit down on her breast, Raven let out a cry of pain. Kalista soon moved onto the demon's other breast, giving it the same uncaring and painful treatment as the first.

Soon the Euphoran grew tired of this and moved down Raven's body, her tongue leaving a trail of saliva in its wake.

"There's just one more thing before I leave." Kalista said after getting dressed. The black-haired girl reached into her sack for what Raven prayed would be the last time, and brought out a few jars of ink and a needle. "You're going to be tattooed." Kalista said calmly, dipping the needle into one of the jars of ink. "And not in Earth's way of doing things. This will be done the way the Gordanian slavers brand their slaves. I'm treating you like a slave, so why not brand you like one? Surely Equinox has told you about this." she said, grabbing the demon's left arm. "Now hold very still. As though you have a choice." the Euphoran sneered.

As the needle went into Metrion's left bicep she screamed. Slowly Kalista began to draw, pushing the needle in deep before pulling it back out and dipping it in the ink again, while relishing in Raven's screams.

"Scream all you wish. It gives me inspiration." the Euphoran said, removing the gag to better hear her "slave's" screams, but Raven had already passed out.

The brand was soon finished; the skillfully done black tattoo was drawn in a swirling circular pattern. Kalista then moved to the right side of the bed and began branding Raven once more.

"The Gordanian slavers only brand their slaves on their left arm. I'm branding you for the second time purely for my own amusement." Kalista said darkly while beginning to draw, placing the brand on Raven's right bicep.

Soon the second tattoo was finished. It showed Raven in demon form lying down naked holding a knife stained with blood with Starfire's mutilated and clearly gnawed on corpse lying beside her, with Kalista laying down with her head and one hand between Raven's spread legs.

"Now you'll have killed Starfire, and I'll be making love to you forever." Kalista informed Raven's unconscious and bleeding form. "Well, at least until your body decays.... unless by some miracle you come back as a ghost. Those tattoos can never be removed. The Gordanians use a special kind of ink for their tattoos which makes it impossible for them to be removed. So even if you were to return as a ghost, you'd still be branded."

Kalista then left Raven's quarters only to collide with an infuriated Koriand'r in the hallway who fired an emerald green starbolt which connected directly with Kalista's chest. The Euphoran collapsed to the ground, and her body began to transform.

"Gordanian filth." the hovering form of Equinox growled from beside Koriand'r, glaring down at Kalista.

Instead of being the kind and gentle Euphoran they both knew, Kalista of Euphorix had transformed into a green-skinned, nearly nine feet tall, four armed brute of a Gordanian female.


	7. Chapter 7

D/c: I lay no claim to the various reincarnations of Teen Titans and its characters. They are owned by DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I do however own any original characters I may create. So please ask me if you wish to use them. Please read and review.

Chapter 7

The Gordanian female came to and found the snarling form of Equinox hovering beside her with the razor-sharp tip of one of the spirit's many swords against her green-skinned throat. "talk." the ghost ordered. "Or I will slit your throat and watch you bleed to death."

"About what?" the Gordanian asked.

"Who are you?! How did you get to Okaara?! And why did you rape and torture Raven?!" the enraged spirit interrogated.

"Where is Raven?"

"That is none of your concern. Now answer me." Equinox commanded.

Just then a cry of pain which clearly belonged to Metrion was heard from inside the quarters. After hearing this the Gordanian grinned in satisfaction. The door to the quarters opened with a hiss, and out stepped Koriand'r with Metrion wrapped in a blanket cradled in her arms. A look of pain was clearly written across the demon's face which made the Gordanian's grin widen considerably.

"Equinox I am taking Metrion to the-" Koriand'r began, making sure to deliberately tread on the Gordanian lying on the floor rather than simply walk around her.

"I see Terra did her job well." the green-skinned woman observed, interrupting the Tamaranean's words.

"Kory, I want to stay here." Raven said. "I want to know why you look like this. I want to know who SHE really is." she glanced at the Gordanian on the floor. "And I want to know why she raped and tortured me."

"Very well Metrion. I am curious as to her actions as well." Starfire said, leaning against a wall.

The Gordanian looked into Equinox's face and felt a sense of fear race through her. She had always slightly feared the spirit, and her fear had increased when the cold steel of the blade had pressed against her throat. She then began to speak.

"I was born on Gordania, the Gordanian homeworld, both of my parents were Gordanian. My father worked in the slave trade. He was the one who taught me how to brand slaves. When I turned sixteen, my mother convinced my father to allow me to attend the University of Okaara. But since Gordanians aren't allowed at the university, I was surgically altered to resemble a Euphoran. But the surgery would allow me to return to my true self if I was ever unconscious by injury. I was given the alias Kalista and sent here to learn the ways of war. And as for your question of how I became involved with Terra. I was drugged by her. The chemicals in the drugs made me seek out my deepest desire, as if I wouldn't already. After the drugs wore off I still yearned for Metrion, I yearned to make love to her, and no one would stand in my way. Terra would make sure of that. Starfire would be rendered unconscious by her and would be taken to a hidden location. She would be somehow genetically altered to transform into her form which she took when going through the transformation: the point in which Tamaraneans evolve. Terra was told by the Titans of this occurrence and Starfire's reaction to it, and believed that Starfire would be too ashamed of her looks to come after Raven. But apparently Terra's "foolproof" plan wasn't so foolproof after all."

"And what is in here?" Equinox asked, gesturing to the cloth sack still slung across the Gordanian's shoulder.

"Stuff." was the green-skinned female's retort.

"What kind of stuff?" Equinox demanded.

"Look for yourself." the Gordanian spat.

And Equinox did. She reached into the sack with one hand and brought out the whip which had been stolen from her. If it had been possible, the spirit's blood would have gone cold. The barbs were covered with blood and bits of muscle and tissue. "I believe this belongs to me," she reached into the sack once more "and this as well." she said pulling out the knife that was also stolen from her. The next item drawn from the sack was the package of Tamaranean cigars.

"Where did you get these?" Equinox asked.

"Terra gave me the cigars, and I stole the whip and the knife from you to use as torture devices. And I must say they worked quite well. Though Terra didn't get to take Raven's life by stabbing her to death like she'd planned." the Gordanian finished.

"And what about this?" Equinox asked, removing the bladed and bloody strap-on from the sack.

"That was mine. Bought it on Gordania before I left. Figured I'd find a woman to use it on... and I did, didn't I?" Kalista informed.

Equinox replaced the weapons and the cigars in the sack. "Get up." the spirit ordered. The Gordanian complied, and was led down the hall at swordpoint. "I am taking you to the Warlords. I will let them deal with you and your accomplice."

As Equinox and her attacker went out of sight, Metrion stared at Koriand'r. She had seen Kory like this once before - the redhead had grown tusks on her neck, scales on her skin, and hideous clawed fingernails. Her ears had become pointed and her feet had grown large and hairy. "Do you hurt?"

"No Metrion, I am not in pain. My transformation was not painful in the least. But you are in pain. I can see it in your eyes." Star began walking towards the medical ward. "When I awoke from my unconscious state, Terra informed me that I shall transform into this form every night until the end of my existence."

"How did Terra find you?" Raven asked, her voice weak.

"I was coming to meet you after your training session with Equinox had ended. I was flying as fast as is possible for a Tamaranean, when I felt a piece of cloth being pressed against my nose and mouth. The next thing I knew I was like this."

"Where did you meet up with Equinox?"

"She found me. Apparently Terra had taken me to Equinox's forgery to alter my physiology. Equinox was not at all pleased to find an unknown individual invading her privacy. She rendered Terra unconscious, freed me from my restraints, and took Terra off to be dealt with by the Warlords. Equinox then met up with me in front of our quarters where we encountered Kalista. I quickly incapacitated her and left Equinox to stand guard over her while I went to find you."

The doors to the medical ward were now in sight, and opened with a hiss at their approach and Starfire entered with Raven held in her arms.

"Xyannis we require your assistance!" Star called.

The doctor gestured for Starfire to walk forward and lay Raven down on a bed already prepared. "I know, Equinox came and told me to prepare for your arrival."

"Please don't." was Metrion's simple plea as Xyannis began to remove the blanket hiding her injured and naked body from view.

"Raven, I'm not going to hurt you." Xyannis assured her.

Soon the blanket was removed and the doctor began to examine the wounds caused by the whip. "These wounds will need to be stitched." the doctor reached for a syringe and needle and thread. The Tamaranean doctor placed a hand under the demon's neck before injecting the pain killers into a vein. Raven visibly tensed, then relaxed as the drugs took effect.

Xyannis cleaned the wounds before beginning to stitch them closed. Starfire sat at Raven's bedside, holding the demon's hand in hers, and occasionally murmuring soothing words, though they weren't necessarily needed.

Soon the stitching was complete and bandaged, and the doctor turned to some of the demon's other injuries.

As soon as she felt her legs being gently spread apart, three words escaped Raven's lips, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and a crackling shield of black energy formed around herself. She then curled into the fetal position and began to shiver in terror.

"Metrion is frightened of your examination of her." Koriand'r pointed out to the doctor.

"I'm fully aware of that." said doctor replied.

"Can you blame her?" Equinox asked, floating through the doors.

"Metrion, please lower your shield." Koriand'r pleaded. Raven looked into the Tamaranean's pleading face and reluctantly complied.

"You two," Xyannis began, gesturing to Starfire and Equinox, "distract her."

"Equinox, is Kalista with the Warlords?" Raven asked.

Equinox answered. "Yes, she is now with the Warlords... and is being dealt with accordingly. Along with Terra."

"And how are they being dealt with exactly?" the demon inquired, as Xyannis began to examine and treat her wounds.

"I was not told of their punishments, simply thanked and sent on my way."

Raven winced as the burn on her clitoris, which had blistered, was dabbed with some salve and the blister popped. The salve soothed the burn, and Raven asked a question of Starfire. "Should the Titans know?"

"Of course they should." Star replied.

"Do you think they'll care?"

"Certainly they will care. You and I are still Titans after all."

"Starfire, you and I left the Titans to go explore the Vegan Star System... remember?"

"We did not abandon the Titans, we merely took a temporary leave of absence."

"That lasted for a year and a half? Sounds like we left the Titans permanently." Raven replied in a deadpaned tone.

The wounds between Raven's legs and on her inner thighs were soon cleaned. Xyannis was now cleaning the bite wounds on Raven's breasts, and had soon stitched them closed.

"Equinox, were these tattoos really drawn with Gordanian ink?" the doctor inquired of the spirit.

Equinox then examined the tattoos herself and found the ink was genuine Gordanian ink. "Indeed."

"Is it true that they can never be removed?" This question, asked by Raven held more than a note of dread.

For answer, Equinox rolled up her left sleeve and displayed the swirling circular brand. "Yes Metrion, it is true. Those unwanted tattoos of yours can never be removed, not even after death."

"Raven, can you stand?" Xyannis inquired, after cleaning and bandaging the hideous yet skillfully drawn tattoos... hiding them from sight.

"I don't know." the demon responded, sitting up with a groan. Then she rose shakily to her feet.

"Put this on." Xyannis instructed, handing Raven a hooded, dark blue, long sleeved, floor-length robe. Raven began to put the garment of clothing on. When she'd finished she lay back down on the bed and soon fell asleep.

"Xyannis do you have a communications terminal that I would perhaps be allowed to use?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, come with me." the doctor replied.

"Equinox, will you please watch over Metrion while I contact the Titans?" Koriand'r asked.

Equinox answered with a nod of her head. "I will watch over Metrion until you return."

"Thank you." the redhead said, before following Xyannis into her office.

"Here you are." the doctor pointed to the communications terminal attached to one wall. "I will be right through that door if you require my help." Xyannis walked towards a door across from the communication terminal and entered the room that lay behind it.

Starfire stood in front of the terminal, pushed some buttons, and soon the face of Robin appeared on the large screen. "Starfire?" the Boy Wonder asked.

"Yes Robin, it is I." she answered.

"You look... well you look..."

"You look really, really ug-" Beast Boy began, before Cyborg trod heavily on his foot to stop him from finishing his true if unintentional insult.

"I am quite aware of my hideous appearance, but that is not my problem. My problem is Raven?..." Starfire felt a tap on her shoulder, turned, and saw a clearly unsteady Raven standing behind her. "Raven, you should be in bed."

"No. I couldn't sleep. Nightmares." was the demon's explanation.

"Hey Raven. You look like your in a lot of pain." Robin noticed.

"I am." Raven said.

"From transforming?" Cyborg guessed.

"Yes. And from being beaten, raped, and tattooed. All in the last two hours." Raven said.

"The transforming I can understand... but beaten, raped, and tattooed? By who?" Robin asked.

"By someone I thought was a friend." Raven glared angrily.

"Has this person been apprehended?" Robin inquired always ready to make sure justice was upheld, even on a distant planet.

"Yes, Kalista was taken to the Warlords along with Terra by Equinox." Star said.

"Who's Equinox?" Robin asked.

"I am Equinox." a stern voice said from the doorway, and Equinox floated in and over to Raven's side.

"Are you dead?" BB asked.

"Yes I am. I accidentally committed suicide six years ago." Equinox replied.

"What does Terra have to do with this? She's dead right?" Robin inquired.

"She returned from death as a Tamaranean. Terra and Kalista were working together. Terra's goal was to end Raven's life, and Kalista's goal was to make love to Raven by force. Terra genetically altered my physiology believing that I would be too ashamed of my appearance to come after Metrion." Starfire explained.

"Terra was an idiot to transform you in my forgery, Koriand'r." Equinox growled.

"Star, Raven, would you like us to come to whatever planet you're on for emotional support?" the leader of the Titans inquired of his two friends.

"I don't need emotional support." Raven insisted. "But physical support would be helpful." Raven's legs had begun to give way beneath her.

Starfire immediately reached out, and helped the demon to a chair.

"We would gladly appreciate your emotional support. I am sending you the coordinates of the University of Okaara this instant." Starfire said while pressing buttons on the terminal.

"We got 'em." Cyborg said.

"But how will you get here?" Star asked. "Raven and I have your only spacecraft."

"Built another one." Cy said proudly. "It comes equipped with a proton cannon as well as other weapons. A state of the art medical facility. An ultra-powered plasma engine, flies faster than the speed of light. And kickass quarters, complete with 96 inch flat screen plasma TVS, DVD players, and-"

"All the tofu you can eat." Beast Boy cut in. "In the kitchen."

"Tofu?" Equinox asked. "What is that?"

"This is tofu." BB opened his sandwich to expose the artificial meat made from bean curd.

"It looks like the brain of a Gordanian. And you have the skin tone of one as well." Equinox declared, a disgusted look on her semitransparent face. "And I absolutely detest Gordanians. Gordanians are pieces of filth whose only objective is to cause physical and emotional pain. They attack their neighboring planets and kill without mercy, and mount their dead victims heads on their walls as trophies. Those they do not kill they take for slaves. I witnessed this occurrence many times when I myself was a slave. I was raped and tortured until I lost consciousness. And even while unconscious their mistreatment of my body did not end. Metrion, you and I are alike in many ways - we were both raped and tortured by men, and were forced to carry their children. We are alike in another aspect as well, we rarely show our emotions. We are both strong-willed and are distrusted by most of the population. You and I appear to be coldhearted and uncaring to those we love and cherish and yet we would be willing to give our lives to save them if the need ever arose. The Titans do love you Metrion, as do I. They would give their lives to protect you if they had to. I would be willing to give my life to save yours if I still possessed that ability as well. Metrion, what troubles you?" The spirit looked into the demon's face, noticing the tears which streamed nonstop from her four yellow orbs.

"You brought up bad memories. Memories which I try to keep buried. You brought back the memories of my children."

"You have given birth before? You have never told me this." Kory said, sounding and looking hurt.

"I've miscarried over 100 times. When Slade would discover that I was pregnant, he would wait until the fetus had a determinable shape and sex, then beat me until I miscarried. Most of the time the fetuses would be stillborn, and when they weren't he'd kill them himself... he'd snap their necks, right in front of me even though I begged him not to. He force fed me all of my children. They would be my only meal for that day. I d-d-didn't w-want to, but he made me." Raven had begun to lose her composure. Starfire embraced the demon, holding her close while Raven sobbed into the Tamaranean's chest. "I d-don't k-know what S-Slade did with their skeletons, he never told me. But I-I'm certain he didn't b-bury or cremate them."

A table was suddenly surrounded by black energy and shattered into hundreds of splintery pieces. The demon struggled out of the red-haired Tamaranean's grasp. Her body hit the stone floor, and she cried out softly before crawling on hands and knees over to the shattered table. Grabbing sharp splinters of wood, Raven crushed the splinters in her palms, embedding themselves in her skin.

Starfire walked to Raven's side, trying to stop the demon's destructive behavior, but it was Equinox who finally ended Raven's grief caused tantrum.

"Metrion... that... is... enough. You will cease your destructive and self-harming activities this instant." Seeing the purple-haired demon's refusal to comply, Equinox drew her sword from its sheathe. CHIIIING!!

Raven raised her head at the sword's removal from its sheathe and looked into Equinox's face. The spirit's expression was one of genuine concern. Raven then spoke two words, "I'm sorry." and hurried out of the office as fast as her still weakened and injured body would allow.

Equinox started to follow the demon, when she overheard Robin inquire of Starfire, "Did you know that Raven had been impregnated with Slade's kids?"

"No, I did not." Starfire answered sadly. "Why did Metrion not tell me of this before?" the red-haired extraterrestrial wondered aloud.

"Because," Equinox began, "she knew that you would not understand her grief. She told me, because she knew I had experienced similar losses... although mine were far fewer in number, and nowhere as gruesome." Equinox left the office, following Raven's now barely audible sobs.

"We can be on Okaara in about six hours." Robin said, changing the subject.

"But it took Raven and I weeks to reach Okaara after entering the Vegan Star System. How can you?-"

"I built a really fast spaceship." Cyborg answered.

"Oh. I am gladly awaiting your arrival. But I must go and console Metrion before she inflicts anymore damage upon herself." Star said.

"See you in six hours." Robin said.

Starfire nodded, and ended the transmission.


	8. Chapter 8

D/c: I lay no claim to the various reincarnations of Teen Titans and its characters. They are owned by DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I do however own any original characters I may create, so please ask before using them. Please read and review.

Chapter 8

"There is no need," Equinox began, as Starfire crossed to Raven's bedside. "Metrion is sleeping."

"Does Raven trust you more than I?" Starfire asked the spirit.

"No." Equinox answered.

"Does she trust you less than I?"

"She trusts us both the same."

"Did she cry herself to sleep?"

"Yes, Koriand'r, she did."

"Why did you not comfort her?"

"For two reasons. One, because I cannot. Two, because I am not you."

"Why are you not able to comfort one of your friends? Is it because you are like Metrion and rarely show your emotions? Or perhaps you simply do not care?"

It is because I am dead."

"What does being dead have to do with your inability to comfort?" Kory asked, clearly confused.

"Let me show you." Equinox said. "Walk through me."

"Huh?"

"Walk through me, Koriand'r and you will understand why the dead cannot comfort."

Starfire walked towards the spirit, then directly through her. "You are warm!" she gasped in amazement.

"I am indeed. Now do you understand? I cannot touch anyone. I cannot comfort anyone physically. I cannot do anything."

"That is not true! You are able to do many things!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Like what?" Equinox snapped bitterly.

"You are able to forge and fight with weapons which are rarely used on Tamaran. The weapons which you forge are some of the most beautiful and skillfully crafted pieces of weaponry that I have ever seen. You are able to teach your method of fighting to those around you, and have earned our respect and admiration." The redhead stopped speaking to regain her breath before continuing. "You are able to heal many injuries, and can float through walls and other solid objects."

"I wish I could not float through walls and other solid objects. I wish I were still alive." Equinox said sadly.

"You wanna be resurrected, Equinox?" Raven asked, sitting up. "I'm sure I can make that happen."

"You have the ability to do this, Metrion?" Equinox asked with a faint glimmer of hope in her semitransparent eyes.

"I don't, but Brother Sheng and Master Tsung, two of the monks on Altaara Prime do. I witnessed this many times when me and Star were staying at their temple."

"They would be willing to resurrect an individual unknown to them?" Equinox asked.

"I don't see why they wouldn't. I have a good relationship with them... and besides, they owe me a few favors. But I need to know one thing, were you buried or cremated?"

"I was buried beneath the very tree whose leaves took my life." Equinox replied.

"Where's that?" Raven asked.

"This particular havafruit tree is located in a part of my quarters which I have not yet shown you. The leaves of the havafruit tree were rumored to have potent pain relieving properties. I had received some injuries from the Gordanians, which never fully healed until after my death. I ate the leaves of the havafruit tree in hopes of relieving my lingering pain." The spirit explained.

"Havafruit?" Raven asked.

"I believe it would be more productive if I simply were to bring you a havafruit rather than explain one to you. I will return shortly." Equinox said, before floating out the door of the medical ward.

The spirit soon returned with a fruit in one hand and handed it to Raven. "THIS is a havafruit."

Raven looked at the bright red pear-shaped fruit in her hand and felt a pang of hunger. "Equinox, what were you planning to do with this fruit?"

"You may eat it if you wish to, Metrion. There are plenty left on the tree." Equinox smiled.

"Thanks." Raven said gratefully, before sinking her fangs into the ripe fruit. Though the skin of the havafruit was bright red, the juice and meat were a dark blue in color. "Tastes like a cross between an apple and a strawberry." The demon commeanted, after swallowing. She soon consumed the entire fruit, and spit the large round pit into one red hand.

"May I have that, please?" Equinox asked, pointing to the round object in Raven's grip.

"Sure." The demon said, and handed the pit to the spirit.

"Thank you, Metrion." Equinox said.

"You're welcome, Equinox." Raven replied.

"Kathrand'r," After seeing her friends looks of confusion, Equinox explained. "Kathrand'r is my true name. Equinox was the nickname which my parents bestowed upon me as a child, and the name I took after escaping to Okaara. The two of you may refer to me as Kathrand'r if you wish to."

"Does anyone else on Okaara know that Equinox isn't your real name?" Raven inquired.

"No, Metrion. They have no reason to."

"Kathrand'r, your name means "Miracle," correct?" Koriand'r asked.

Equinox nodded, "Indeed. After my mother gave birth to me, my immune system was extremely weak and I was not able to fight off even the most common illnesses. I contracted an illness which nearly cost me my life. And so, after it was determined that I would live, my parents named me Kathrand'r or "Miracle." She finished. "Metrion, what is the meaning of your true name?"

Raven thought for a moment, then said, "Metrion means "To fear, or to be feared." And you know something, I think it fits."

"How so?" Starfire asked.

"I am a person who is feared by most." Metrion answered. "And for good reason." She added.

"What is the meaning of your true name, Koriand'r?" Kathrand'r asked the red-haired Tamaranean.

"Koriand'r is the feminine version of Korithus, my grandfather's name. Both versions translate to "Strong willed."

Six hours had passed, and Starfire was busy trying to disentangle herself from Raven's clinging grasp. Raven had just transformed, and even though her pain had subsided, she still needed the redhead's warmth - for it provided her with a sense of comfort and security.

"Koriand'r, please don't go." The empath pleaded.

"Metrion, I must go and greet the Titans." Star insisted. "There is nothing to fear, I will return shortly, I promise. Stay here, please."

"All right, Koriand'r, I'll stay here." Raven reluctantly agreed.

Kory turned to Kathrand'r's floating form. "Kathrand'r, will you please watch over Metrion until I return?"

Equinox replied in the Tamaranean tongue: "Urkat, Koriand'r." After realizing her lingual error she quickly corrected it: "Yes, Koriand'r."

"Thank you," Star smiled warmly at her nonliving friend.

"I welcome you." Equinox replied.

The redhead then left in search of the Titans, knowing that no harm would come to Raven while in Equinox's care.


	9. Chapter 9

D/c: I lay no claim to the various reincarnations of Teen Titans and its characters. They belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I do, however own any original characters I may create, so please ask before using them. Please read and review.

Chapter9

"Well, Star, you look um... normal." Robin said, staring at his alien friend.

"Yes, I emerged from my chrysalis at sunrise." Star explained, as she and the three male Titans walked towards the medical ward. The door to the ward opened with a hiss and they entered.

"Hey Rae, how are you feeling?" the Boy Wonder asked, walking towards Raven's bed.

"Tired. Hungry." Raven said in answer.

"Well I can make those hunger pains disappear." A familiar voice said cheerfully, and in stepped Lorn carrying a tray of food.

The Okaaran set the tray on Raven's bedside table, and Raven looked over to examine the food. Four goblets of the usual Okaaran breakfast beverage of sweetwine; a pot of herbal tea and a cup sat next to the goblets. A light flaky bread-like pastry accompanied by a sweet sauce vaguely reminiscent of honey sat on a plate along with five havafruits.

"Thanks." Raven said, before reaching for the teapot. As her fingers wrapped around the teapot's handle she winced and immediately released her hold. The sorceress noticed her friends looks of concern and explained, "Joint pain. Comes with transforming."

"Metrion, may I pour you some tea, please?" Koriand'r offered.

"No. Starfire, I can do it myself!" Raven snapped. She then uttered three familiar words: "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" and the teapot lifted off the tray. It floated over to the cup and poured some of its steaming contents into it. The pot of tea floated back to its proper spot on the tray, and the cup was surrounded by obsidian energy and floated towards the sorceress' lips, where the energy vanished and Raven began to drink the steaming brew. Suddenly Metrion's entire form began to shake involuntarily and the cup fell to the floor and shattered.

"Raven, what is wrong?" Starfire asked the sorceress, concerned.

"Uh... Star, does Raven do this often?" inquired the equally concerned Boy Wonder.

"No. This is the first time to my knowledge that Raven has experienced this trembling." The Tamaranean replied.

"No, it is not." Equinox quickly floated to Raven's side. "Metrion has experienced this trembling in my presence once before."

"You can, You know, snap her out of it, right?" Cyborg asked, clearly unnerved by his purple-haired friend's behavior.

"I shall, indeed." Equinox said.

"Kathrand'r, comaran tareenien kloriken, comaran!" Metrion begged in the tongue of the Tamaranean people.

"Uh... what did she say?" Beast Boy wondered.

"She has asked for my help and I shall give it." Equinox replied. Turning to Raven, she replied, "Urcat, Metrion. N'eeshi tekae'n tareenien tsuteen."

"You will?" Raven asked.

"Yes. I just told you I would, did I not?" Equinox replied. "Control yourself Metrion. Control the anger which threatens to consume your very soul."

"How?"

"Meditate with me." Equinox instructed.

"And you'll what, 'Help me solve my problems,' right? I've heard that one before, and you saw the results of that last night." Raven spat.

"Metrion, look at me." Equinox ordered. "Do I look like a piece of Gordanian filth?"

"No you don't. And your not. I'm just... "Raven stopped speaking.

"You are angry and afraid." Equinox finished.

The sorceress nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'm afraid of being attacked again, and I'm angry because I was betrayed. Because I'm weak. And because... because... I disappointed you. I didn't defend myself like I should've. I didn't protect Starfire like I should've. I didn't –"

"Hush!" Equinox said sharply, then repeated softly, "Hush."

"Raven, you could not have prevented my capture and genetic alteration even if you had been conscious." Starfire soothed, pulling Raven close to her.

"Metrion, you are not weak. In fact you are one of the most strongwilled individuals that I have ever encountered in either my years of physical or stiritual existence. You do not disappoint me in the least. Metrion, you make me proud, and I am honored to call you my friend." Kathrand'r finished.

At the end of Equinox's speech Raven's eyes filled with tears... tears of both physical and emotional pain, and gratitude towards Equinox's words. "No. I can't be doing this. Crying makes me weak. I must stop crying." Raven tried to stop the flow of tears, but her efforts were futile.

"Raven, who told you that crying makes you weak?" Robin hesitantly asked.

"The monks in Azarath when I was a child. Aside from it making me weak, crying or any other emotion gives my father's influence a chance to take over." Raven replied.

"Raven, find your center." Starfire instructed.

"What?" Raven asked.

"You need to meditate. You have to meditate every day to keep your powers under control. And it will calm you. The redhead explained. "Now, find your center. Focus your energies. And... "

The two women began to chant. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... "

"Starfire?" Raven suddenly asked.

"Yes?" the Tamaranean answered.

"After this, would you like to go and see the Titans spacecraft?"

"Mm-hmm." Star replied.

Then they took up the chant once more: "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

They meditated for two hours, until Raven, overcome with exhaustion, fell into dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

D/c: I lay no claim to the various reincarnations of Teen Titans and its characters, who are own by DC Comics, Warner Bros, and Cartoon Network. I do, however lay claim to any original characters that I may create, so please ask if you wish to use them.

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've just had a very bad case of writer's block, not to mention lots of homework.

Chapter 10

"No, Kalista! Please stop! Please don't do this! Not again!" Raven pleaded, as a pair of scale-covered arms encircled her, and a voice whispered words of lust into her ear.

"Raven, please awaken from your slumber!" Starfire called, gently shaking the demon to wakefulness.

The demon awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in the bed she shared with the redheaded alien. Raven glanced frantically around for any Gordanian intruders, and was flooded with relief when she realized that their were none. Then she looked to her right, and backed away in terror.

Starfire noticed this, and voiced a concern. "Metrion, what frightens you so?"

Not a sound escaped Raven's lips.

"Metrion, please, tell me what is wrong?" Koriand'r asked, becoming even more concerned by her wife's lack of vocalization.

"You," Raven admitted, with eyes downcast. "You frighten me. Your so much like Kalista, you know with the scales and claws. But I know that you'll never do anything to hurt me."

"I am sorry that my nightly appearance disturbs you." Starfire began, preparing to leave Raven's side. "I shall leave you in peace if that is what you wish."

"No, it's all right. I'll..." the demon started and then abruptly stopped, as an excruciating pain erupted in her skull, making her feel as though her head had just exploded. "leave." she gasped out through gritted teeth.

"Raven, what ails you? Raven?" Starfire gently pulled the violet-haired monstrosity into her loving embrace.

The demon winced and rubbed her head. "Starfire, I think I'm going insane."

"Insane? Why would you think that?" the Tamaranean princess queried.

Raven inhaled deeply, and then began to speak: "Because, ever since Kathrand'r was resurrected months ago and I was inadvertently cleansed of my father's evil, I've been-" The demon stopped in mid-sentence, clutched her head in pain, and then finished. "hearing voices."

"What kinds of voices?" Starfire inquired.

"Usually Slade's," Raven said. "But as of late it's been Kalista's voice, telling me to come to her, and she'll make the voices stop. I know that Slade's voice isn't real, that he's dead because I killed him. But Kalista's voice seems so real, clear, and for some strange reason, truthful. I know that I shouldn't trust her, that she's nothing but a liar and a fraud but,"

"But what?" Starfire wondered.

Raven never answered her wife's question. She merely listened, listened to a voice which only she could hear.

Come to me. Kalista's voice hissed.

Why should I obey you? Raven thought back.

Because, the Gordanian growled: "If you don't, I'll come to the T-Craft, and kill the Tamaranean holding you in her arms. And I'll make you watch., before I force-feed you her corpse. That's a promise. 

You're lying! was the demon's angry reply.

Sweet Metrion, let me tell you something about my people. When we make a threat we keep it. 

Never call me by my real name ever again. Raven snarled.

I'll call you what ever I wish! Kalista replied. Now come to me. 

"Starfire, let me go!" Raven pleaded.

"Raven, no harm shall befall you whilst I am here." the Tamaranean soothed.

"No, you don't understand!" the demon's voice now sounded hysterical. "You must let me go! It's for your own safety! Let! Me! Go!" She then began to struggle wildly in the redhead's comforting hold, trying to break free.

The door to the couple's quarters opened and Robin entered followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"What is going on?" Robin asked, sounding exasperated.

"Yeah. Why's Raven acting all psycho?" Beast Boy wanted to know.

Raven looked up into Starfire's bright green eyes. "Koriand'r, please let me go! If you don't Kalista'll come here, kill you, make me watch, and then force-feed me your corpse."

"She will do nothing of the sort." Starfire crooned. "Now, please sleep."

"No, I can't sleep! Why don't you believe me?! She won't stop talking! Please let me make her stop!"

Robin whispered to his second in command. "Cyborg, will you please go get something that'll calm Raven down?"

"Like a sedative?" Cyborg inquired.

"Yeah." the masked Titan replied.

"Sure. I'll be right back." the half-mechanical Titan said, before leaving for the spaceship's sickbay to retrieve the proper sedative.

"Kathrand'r," Raven suddenly burst out. "I need to speak with her! Now!"

The boys looked dumbfounded.

Starfire, however knew exactly who Raven was referring to: "Raven, it is extremely late, and I am certain that Kathrand'r is in the happy realm of sleep at this time. Can you wait until the sun has risen to speak with her?"

The demon shook her head emphatically. "No! You'll already be dead by then!"

Starfire sighed resignedly. "Very well Raven. I shall fetch her." She then turned to her leader: "Robin, will you please watch over Raven until I return?"

"Sure." he said.

Starfire then lay Raven gently down on the bed, placed a feather-light kiss on her lips, and exited the room just as Cyborg entered it, syringe in hand.

Cyborg walked towards his demonic teammate with a plastic smile pasted across his face. "Raven, now if you'll just hold still this won't hurt a bit."

"I'm not making this up." Raven insisted. "And I know what you're holding."

"I'll take that if you don't mind." a feminine voice said before Kalista through a punch and knocked Cyborg out with ease.

Raven looked up into the Gordanian's face in sheer terror. "You're here." she gasped out.

"Yes I am." Kalista said. "Oh, and don't worry about your friends, they're not dead, just unconscious. That's one of the many things that I love about being me: having the ability to sneak up on someone without them noticing. It sucks that the Tamaranean's not here. But as the saying goes "You win some, you lose some," and Metrion, I've just done both. Now how about you and me go have some fun?"

The lizard-like woman then ejected the demon with the sedative, and enjoyed Raven's loud cry of pain before the drug took effect. The Gordanian then lifted her unconscious captive, and teleported them both away.


	11. Chapter 11

D/c: I lay no claim to the various reincarnations of Teen Titans and its characters, which are the property of DC Comics, Cartoon Network, and Warner Bros. I do, however, lay claim to any original characters that I may create, so please ask before using them. Please read and review.

Chapter 11

Kathrand'r lay, tossing and turning in bed. For the third night in a row she had been unable to make contact with the elusive entity known as sleep. Sitting up and placing her feet on the stone floor of her bedroom, the raven-haired woman stood and walked over to an easel in one corner of the room. Sitting down in front of the easel, she began to think of what to paint. Suddenly she was assaulted by the image of a red-haired green-eyed girl from her past; her sister, K'liah. She picked up a brush and began to paint.

The swordswoman could remember both the first and the last time she had seen that remarkable child alive.

Kathrand'r had been twelve, and K'liah had been six when they had first met. They had both been sold into slavery, and were in the captivity of the Gordanians, a lizard-like people whose only purpose was to spread chaos and fear throughout the galaxy.

Twelve-year-old Kathrand'r stared in annoyance at the child with skin as orange as her own, a heart-shaped face, long red hair, and bright emerald eyes, who kept tugging on her sleeve trying to catch the older girl's attention. "Is there something with which I can help you" she asked, sounding annoyed.

The little girl smiled at the raven-haired girl and asked"Who are you? Why are we here? What's your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend"

"Only two of your questions have even the slightest bit of relevance." Kathrand'r said. "But I shall humor you. You and I have been sold into slavery. I am Kathrand'r. My favorite colors are black, silver, and blood red. And to answer your final inquiry, yes."

The six-year-old tackled the twelve-year-old in a bone-crushing embrace. "This is wonderful"

"Wonderful" Kathrand'r echoed. "What part of being sold into slavery do you believe is wonderful"

"You're nice, that's what's wonderful." K'liah looked into Kathrand'r's stern face with its high forehead and cheekbones, and easily noticed that not even the ghost of a smile played on her thin lips. "You'd be even nicer if you smiled though."

Kathrand'r glared. "I do not smile. Nor do I hug. Now release me, little one."

The redhead did as she was told, and stepped away from the clearly annoyed Kathrand'r. "I'm K'liah. My favorite color's pink. And I would be honored if you would consider me as one of your friends."

The raven-haired girl sighed. "Very well."

"So, we're friends" K'liah asked.

Kathrand'r nodded in confirmation, only to receive another hug from the jubilant alien.

"Enough" a Gordanian voice hissed, pulling the two children apart, and lifting them up high into the air.

The children stared in terror at the man holding them in his vice-like grip. He was green-skinned, with a lizard-like face, had four arms, and stood at about twelve feet tall.

"I am Zarg, you shall address me as such." the Gordanian sneered. "Come with me."

Zarg didn't give the two any chance to protest as he carried them out of their holding cell, through several rooms, and set them down in front of a trophy case filled with the heads of those who had disobeyed the Gordanian and had paid with their lives.

"The two of you belong to me." Zarg hissed. "Whatever I tell you to do, you do. If either of you disobey me you'll end up like them." He gestured to the case of heads with one clawed hand.

K'liah glared at her captor. "You're a very bad man" she declared.

"Why yes, yes I am." Zarg grinned toothily at her.

K'liah shivered and slowly managed to inch her way closer to Kathrand'r, and was slightly soothed when the raven-haired girl smiled, though the smile didn't reach her sapphire eyes, which remained hard and cold.

"Are you frightened of me, little ones" Zarg asked.

The redhead nodded instantly while Kathrand'r merely glared.

"There is nothing to fear from scum." Kathrand'r growled.

"Such a pretty girl, with such a foul mouth." Zarg said, before slapping Kathrand'r hard across the face, sending her sprawling.

"Hurts doesn't it" the Gordanian was indifferent as his black-haired slave got to her feet, wincing and rubbing her face.

The raven-haired girl nodded wordlessly.

"Let that be a lesson to you." the Gordanian said, before lifting K'liah and leaving the room with her.

"Where are you taking her" Kathrand'r demanded.

"That's no concern of yours." Zarg replied. "Stay here."

Kathrand'r did as she was told leaning against the trophy case, and staring around her. She saw several racks of things which frightened her. Things which she could only assume were meant for one thing and one thing alone, torture.

Just then Kathrand'r heard something which both frightened and angered her beyond words, it was the sound of K'liah's pain-filled sobs. The black-haired alien charged the steel door in an attempt to escape her prison, and was astonished when she actually succeeded. Skidding to a stop outside of the trophy room, Kathrand'r listened for her friend's cries, and followed them down a hallway and into a much smaller room.

"Release her" Kathrand'r commanded.

Zarg stared at the snarling alien standing in the doorway. "Here, take her."

Kathrand'r caught the redheaded child as Zarg tossed her.

"Back to your cell." Zarg ordered. "And don't even think of escaping, because if you do I'll know about it."

"How" K'liah's voice was slightly muffled as she asked this.

"I have my ways." the Gordanian replied smugly. "Now off with the two of you."

The two children did as they were told, and returned to their cell, glad to be free of their master.

As the door shut and locked automatically behind them, K'liah lifted her tear-stained face from Kathrand'r's chest and looked into the twelve-year-old's face. "Kathrand'r, my arm hurts."

Kathrand'r knew exactly why that would be, and sat the redhead down on one of the two cots in the cell, and sat down beside her. The raven-haired girl gently rolled up K'liah's sleeve to examine the swirling circular black tattoo on the child's left bicep.

"Why did he hurt me" K'liah asked while her newly found friend cleaned and bandaged the wound with a strip of the reasonably clean bed sheet.

Kathrand'r glared. "Zarg branded you because he considers you to be his property."

"Oh." K'liah suddenly yawned. "Kathrand'r, will you tell me a bedtime story"

Kathrand'r nodded as K'liah lay back on the cot and was covered by the very thin blanket and sheet. "What kind of story"

"If you don't mind, will you tell me how you came to be here"

Kathrand'r nodded and began to speak"I was born and raised on the planet Tamaran, as I am almost certain you were" After K'liah's nod of confirmation Kathrand'r continued. "My father forged swords for a living, but after I reached the age of twelve the Tamaranean people lost interest in the way of the sword and my father lost his only source of income. He was later given an offer by the Gordanians; if he would give me over to them he would be paid generously for his sacrifice. It is needless to say that he did not refuse their offer."

"I'm sorry." K'liah said softly.

"For what? You were not the one who" Kathrand'r stopped speaking.

"No, I'm sorry that you're not happy anymore."

"It is in my nature to be this way. You have nothing to apologize for." Kathrand'r said.

"What do you mean that it's in your nature to be this way" the redhead asked.

"Never you mind." the elder Tamaranean snapped harshly. "Now sleep."

"Kathrand'r, will you teach me how to fight with a sword" K'liah asked, her eyes beginning to droop.

"If I say yes will you please go to sleep" Kathrand'r inquired.

"Yes." K'liah replied.

Kathrand'r responded with a nod of her head as K'liah drifted off into sleep.

Kathrand'r soon followed suit, walking over to her cot and laying down upon it. But unlike K'liah, sleep did not come easy to the elder Tamaranean, who lay awake long into the night, trying to block out the intermittent shrieks and screams which filled the air.

"Get up" Zarg's voice knifed through Kathrand'r's light sleep.

The elder Tamaranean rose from her cot, shook her long black hair out of her face, and glared at Zarg. "Yes"

"Come." the Gordanian ordered, gesturing for Kathrand'r to follow him.

Kathrand'r did so, but before leaving she glanced over at K'liah to assure herself that the child was still fast asleep.

The Gordanian led his black-haired slave through corridors which twisted and turned and finally stopped in front of some double doors and flung them open before ushering Kathrand'r outside.

As she stepped through the doors Kathrand'r shielded her eyes from the scorching sunlight and looked around at her surroundings. At first sand was all that she saw, with some small trees and low-lying plants dotting the landscape. She then looked behind her and saw the huge fortress which they had just exited, with its four impenetrable metal walls surrounding it.

"Chop." Zarg pointed to a huge woodpile in one corner of the yard.

Kathrand'r quickly walked over to the woodpile, lifted the ax with ease, and began to stoically chop the wood. She chopped for hours, only stopping when she felt Zarg's lizard-like hand on her shoulder. Kathrand'r whirled around to face the Gordanian, with half a mind to cleave his head from his neck, but knew that would be unwise.

"That's enough." Zarg said. He then began to walk back into the compound, gesturing for his slave to follow.

The Tamaranean did so, following her master back into the compound, through corridors, and finally stopping in front of the trophy room. As Zarg opened the door Kathrand'r followed him in.

"Take this." Zarg threw a heavy cloth sack at Kathrand'r, who caught it. "It belongs to you."

Kathrand'r was astonished, for she knew full well what the bag contained, two swords crafted by Kathrand'r herself. Why Zarg had given these back to her she was uncertain.

"I'll make you a deal." the Gordanian began. "If I in any way harm the little one that you seem to be so protective of I'll let you kill me."

Kathrand'r was interested, to say the least. "And if you do not"

"And if I don't harm her, then you will do whatever I say without question until the day you either die or I get tired of having you around; whichever comes first. Do we have a deal"

Kathrand'r nodded wordlessly, condemning herself to a life of pain and torment.

Zarg grinned in satisfaction"Good. Now back to your cell."

As Kathrand'r entered their cell, K'liah was instantly fascinated by the sack slung over her friend's shoulder. "Kathrand'r, what's in that sack"

Kathrand'r sank down on to her cot before she replied. "Swords"

"Really? How did you manage to get them? Are they yours? Did you forge them yourself? Is Zarg dead yet" K'liah asked.

"Yes I forged them myself. And as to your other questions all you need to know is that I made a deal with our master." Kathrand'r replied.

"Will you teach me how to fight with a sword now" K'liah asked.

"Later, little one." Kathrand'r said.

"Well how much later" the redhead asked.

"Tomorrow." the elder Tamaranean yawned. "I will start to teach you tomorrow."

K'liah smiled happily, and watched as Kathrand'r fell into a deep sleep.

Five years had passed since that day, and Kathrand'r and K'liah were now the property of their sixth and final master, Shlarn. Shlarn was a Gordanian who must have missed several growth spurts during his youth, for he stood approximately six feet tall in height. Although Shlarn was the shortest of their six masters, he was also the cruelest.

"Kathrand'r, we're gonna get out of here today, right" the twelve-year-old K'liah asked of the eighteen-year-old Kathrand'r.

"Yes, K'liah, we are." Kathrand'r confirmed from her perch atop a tree branch.

"Do you see them yet" K'liah asked, referring to the Gordanians who were paid by Shlarn to prevent his slaves from escaping.

Kathrand'r responded by leaping from the tree and skewering an approaching guard with her sword. K'liah followed Kathrand'r in annihilating all the Gordanians who got in her way.

"Kath, I'll take these ten, you take the others" K'liah called out, as she lopped off the head of an onrushing Gordanian. "Sound fair"

"Fair enough" Kathrand'r replied, as another of her adversaries tasted the cold steel of her blade.

Inside Shlarn's compound, a guard stared out a window at the carnage and death in the courtyard. As another Gordanian lost his life to Kathrand'r's sword, the guard quickly ran to tell Shlarn of his slaves attempt at escape.

"Shlarn Sir, the Tamaraneans are trying to escape"

Shlarn glared in annoyance at the guard, who had so rudely disturbed him. "Which ones"

"The two with swords." the guard replied.

"WHAT" Shlarn thundered.

"They're causing chaos in the courtyard"

"Not just in the courtyard." K'liah said, stepping into the room and skewering the guard.

"You" Shlarn roared.

"Me" K'liah replied icily.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you and your raven-haired friend keep those swords! But no, I had to listen to my brother Zarg, who said that the two of you were harmless" the Gordanian ranted.

"Sister" K'liah corrected.

Shlarn was cut off in mid-sentence, and glared at the redhead. "What"

"Kathrand'r's my sister, as well as my friend." K'liah informed.

"Not by blood, she isn't."

"Doesn't matter." The Tamaranean suddenly charged, prepared to skewer her master.

"I don't think so." Shlarn suddenly produced a dagger, as though out of thin air, and stabbed the onrushing Tamaranean.

As the blade punctured her chest not a sound escaped K'liah's mouth. She simply fell back, blood streaming profusely from the wound in her chest.

"That was fun." the Gordanian smiled wickedly. "Now, let's end your pain, shall we"

A raven-haired form burst through the door, through a punch at Shlarn, and watched in satisfaction as the Gordanian fell to the floor unconscious.

"K'liah" Kathrand'r ran to the child's side.

Without saying a word, K'liah smiled weakly up at the swordswoman, now kneeling beside her.

Peering at the stab wound on the redhead's chest Kathrand'r informed her"This wound is mortal."

"It was good" K'liah stopped, then started again. "that you came."

Kathrand'r gently lifted the child, cradling her like an infant. "I killed all mine, and I was" She stopped, trying to choose the proper word to explain the emotion she felt.

"Concerned" K'liah suggested.

"I think so." the raven-haired woman replied. "I cannot help but" Kathrand'r noticed how K'liah's breathing was beginning to slow. "You will be dead within moments."

"I know." K'liah slurred. "Where will I go"

The swordswoman knew exactly what the child had meant. "I do not know. Would you like me to smile for you now"

"Yes, thank you. Yes." K'liah answered.

Kathrand'r looked into K'liah's face and smiled warmly, with the smile reaching her eyes.

"That looks nice." the dying child murmured.

The swordswoman responded with a nod of thanks. "The pain will not last much longer, and then you will be happy."

"But I'm happy here, with you." K'liah said.

A single tear rolled down Kathrand'r's cheek. "I shall miss you, my sister." She then lay a soft kiss on the child's brow.

K'liah's eyes then closed and her head lulled to the side. She was undoubtedly dead.

As Kathrand'r watched the life fade from her sister, she tilted her head back and let out a sound which was in-between a shriek and a scream, tears running down her face. The sound went on and on, and ceased only when she heard someone speak.

"How very touching her meaningless death was" Shlarn said, having regained consciousness. "But this fight was never for children. Take your best shot little girl." he challenged.

Kathrand'r stood, snarled, and charged, brandishing her sword, ready to avenge K'liah's death. She jumped up into the air and cleaved the Gordanian's head from his neck with ease. After Shlarn's body hit the floor with a thud, Kathrand'r sheathed her sword, lifted her sister's lifeless form, and left the compound, ready to face whatever her destiny had in store for her.

A/N: Excluding both the disclaimer and the author's note, this chapter is 2760 words long and is ten pages in print. This chapter was originally an English assignment which I later modified to fit the TT universe. I found this chapter to be both extremely difficult, and extremely enjoyable to write. I had been wanting to give Equinox a thorough backstory and I thought that this chapter would be perfect for it.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, and feel free to ask any question relating to this fic and I will try to answer them. Oh, and to PsychoRyko, I would be more than happy to contact you, only your email address didn't show up fully in your review. If you wish to contact me, please do so by using the email address located on my profile page.


	12. Chapter 12

D/c: I lay no claim to the various reincarnations of Teen Titans and its characters, which are the property of DC Comics, Cartoon Network, and Warner Bros. I do, however, lay claim to any original characters that I may create, so please ask before using them. Please read and review.

Chapter 12

As Starfire flew down the corridor to Equinox's quarters, a sound drifted to her ears which sounded very much like crying?

"But that is impossible," Starfire thought. "for Kathrand'r refuses to weep."

But as the redhead entered the swordswoman's quarters it became evident that her ears had not deceived her, for Equinox sat hunched in a chair, her face streaked by tears.

Star placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Kathrand'r, why do you weep?"

"Never you mind." Kathrand'r replied harshly. "Is there any particular reason that you have disturbed me at this hour of the night?"

Starfire was taken aback by her friend's cold attitude. "Yes. Metrion requires your assistance."

"Why did she not come to me herself?" Equinox inquired.

"Because she is unwell." Starfire explained. "She implored me to fetch you, and so I have done as she has asked."

"Very well," Kathrand'r sighed resignedly. "Take me to her."

The raven-haired woman then stood, wiped her face on her sleeve, glanced back briefly at the finished painting of K'liah, and flew after Koriand'r.

As the two Tamaraneans entered Cyborg's spaceship, the T-Craft, they saw something which alarmed them. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were simply looking around, and Raven was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Uh, Star? We're not sure." Beast Boy said.

"Not sure? Why are you not-"

"We looked everywhere. She's not on the T-Craft." Robin said.

"Gordanian filth," Equinox growled softly, sniffing the air.

"Uh, Star, what's she talking about?" BB asked, slightly unnerved by Equinox's strange behavior.

"This place reeks of its foul stench." the swordswoman clarified.

"I don't smell anything." Beast Boy said, inhaling deeply.

"This is simply because your nasal cavity is liken unto that of a Snervian glorbworm." Equinox replied cooly. "Oh, and just so you are aware, that is not a compliment."

The green changeling's expression was one of extreme confusion. "Huh?"

"Never mind." Equinox glared in annoyance.

"How could you not find her? People do not just vanish! She has to be some place, so go there and look!"

"Easy Star. This is Raven we're talking about. I'm sure she's fine." BB said.

"If she is in the captivity of the Gordanian, she is far from fine." Kathrand'r intoned monotonously.

"We must find her!" Starfire cried out.

"Terra would know." A small voice spoke up from the corner.

The five occupants of the spacecraft whirled to face the intruder, weapons and starbolts at the ready. Not once did the intruder make a hasty retreat, or flinch and cower in terror, but merely smiled warmly at one of the two Tamaraneans.

"Hey Kath, remember me?"

Equinox stared, mouth agape, at the form of her sister, not speaking a word. When she did speak, however, the swordswoman's voice, which normally intoned a stern yet gentle quality, now was choked with something which could only be one thing, emotion.

"K'liah?"

The girl, K'liah, nodded. "Mmm-hmmm."

"No, this is impossible. You are dead. You died twelve years ago. I cremated you myself." Equinox turned away from K'liah.

"This is true." the redhead began "I did die twelve years ago, and you did cremate me. And if I recall correctly, you formed my ashes into a gem, and then placed the gem into a broach shaped like a havafruit just as I had requested."

Equinox blinked.

"If you don't believe me, then look at your broach. Your wearing it aren't you?" K'liah inquired.

Equinox glanced down at the breast of her uniform, and noticed for the first time since her resurrection, that the large gem in the broach's center, which formed the pit of the havafruit, had disappeared.

"You believe me, right?" K'liah asked hopefully.

Equinox nodded, before walking over to her sister and placing one orange-skin hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Good." the girl smiled. Then she turned to the group as a whole: "So you wanna find Raven or not?"

At the group's simultaneous nod K'liah quickly left the T-Craft, leaving the Titans and the swordswoman to hurry after her.


	13. Chapter 13

D/c: I lay no claim to the various reincarnations of Teen Titans and its characters, which are the property of DC Comics, Cartoon Network, and Warner Bros. I do, however, lay claim to any original characters that I may create, so please ask before using them. Please read and review.

Chapter 13

"Where is she!" an enraged Equinox thundered at the clearly amused Terra.

"What do you care?" Terra sniffed. "She's nothing to you."

"That is where you are wrong." Immediately, Kathrand'r's face colored, a hand clapped to her mouth, having just let slip something, which, for all intents and purposes, should have remained concealed.

"Oh," Terra's eyes lit with glee, having just discovered one of this woman's weaknesses, and was ready and willing to exploit it. "So she IS something to you. I wonder what is she to you. Friend? Sister? Student? Oh, what's that weird Tamaranean word..." The blonde racked her brain for the proper word. "Bumgorf?"

Equinox glared.

"I'm right on all counts, aren't I?" Terra said. "Oh, wait... maybe she's your lover? She fucking you on the side?"

As Terra's berating of her continued, Equinox's glare intensified ten-fold.

"Teaching the demon to fight with a sword, ha! You two are doing something with swords, but by the way your blushing, it sure isn't fighting! You've got a demon fetish, am I right?"

Equinox had just reached her limit. She sprang upon the blonde, with all four limbs attempting to inflict as much damage as physically possible. "You ought to be stuffed with nails, you ought!"

"Oh, Wait, scratch that last theory." Terra began, As Equinox's orange fist made contact with her eye, leaving an unsightly black eye in its wake. "You've got a fetish with... oh, what are those magenta people called again?" Then a lightbulb turned on in the Tamaranean imposter's head. "You've got a fetish with Cocks, don't you?"

"Cocknelians! They are called Cocknelians!" Equinox screeched.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cocknelians." Terra sneered. "Did you and the demon do a little role playing in your quarters?"

"Enough!" Starfire's voice rang out loud and clear, instantly snapping Kathrand'r back to her senses.

"I apologize." Kathrand'r stood, wiped her now bloodied hands on her uniform, and pulled Terra, none too gently, to her feet.

"The issue at hand is to find Raven, and not dwell on petty insults." Koriand'r's voice was as cold as ice.

"Very well said. But you know something Starfire, I'm not gonna tell you where the demon is. You with your sweet as sugar ways, and the naivety of a five year old child. I can't even understand how the demon could stand being around you, especially at night."

The double insult sailed right over Starfire's head. "If you refuse to divulge Raven's whereabouts, then we, as Titans, will have to-"

Terra interrupted: "You'll do what? Throw me in jail? But in case you all don't already know, I'm already in jail. And look what good that did. They couldn't even find any Okaarans to guard us. Those Cocks who were supposedly paid to make sure that me and Kalista didn't escape were killed by her and then force fed to the demon. Just goes to show you how stupid they all are." She looked meaningfully at Equinox as she next spoke: "The demon was very hungry."

"YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF LOWLIFE FILTH!"

"Did I strike a nerve, Equinox? Did my telling of those idiots deaths anger you that much? Or is it that you know you've failed? You've failed the demon and don't you forget it. You should've seen the look on her face when she was tearing the meat from their bones. She looked like she was experiencing complete and utter bliss."

"So then Raven's evil?" Beast Boy spoke up from his spot in the corner.

Terra responded: "She's just being herself."

"And what are Cocknelians?" the changeling wanted to know.

"Bunch of idiotic Cockney-alien hybrids." Terra responded nonchalantly.

A heavily accented feminine voice suddenly shouted; "That ain't true! Kath says I'm a smart Cockney-alien hybrid, she does." The door to Terra's cell then opened to admit the answer to Beast Boy's inquiry.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Whoa, dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "What is that?"

"I'm a Cocknelian, I am; and I won't let no body say otherwise!" The woman who had just entered the cell wore an indignant scowl on her magenta face.

"Have you always looked and talked like that, or is it just an act?" Robin, always the detective, asked.

"I always been Cocknelian, I have; and I won't be nothin' else."

"You talk funny." K'liah giggled. "You look kinda funny too."

The Cocknelian then glanced at her reflection in one of the steel walls, taking in her magenta skin, eyes, hair, and more or less human facial structure. "I talk and look just fine, Miss."

"Why are your teeth so pointy?"

"Because they are."

"I bet you've got some demon in you?" This sentence, voiced by Terra, was filled with hatred and contempt.

The magenta-skinned woman frowned: "No. But they're strong enough to snap yer neck."

"Are you trying to scare me?" Terra scoffed. "Because it's not working."

"What's your name?" the always curious K'liah, asked.

"Lizia." was the Cocknelian's one word reply.

"You a friend of Kath's?"

Lizia glanced over at the raven-haired Tamaranean, who wore a bored expression. "Yes Miss, I am."

"How did you meet. Your people aren't from Okaara, are they?" Robin wanted to know.

"After I escaped from the Gordanians, I needed to find a place far from their brutal influence." Kathrand'r spoke up. "I ended up on the planet Cocknelia, the home world of the Cocknelians, where I took refuge in a cave for several days without sustenance of any kind. My hunger, thirst, and depression soon got the better of me, and I left the cave in search of nutrients and companionship."

"What 'appened was is I 'eard a row outside." Lizia started. "So I go outside to break it up, because 'aving a row outside's bad fer business."

At the Titans confused expressions, Equinox quickly explained: "She owned a pub."

The Cocknelian took up from where she had left off: "So I walked aht to clock what all the bloomin' noise is about, and what did I clock? Well I'll tell yer. I clock a ruddy Tam, blatherin' on in Tamaranean, gettin' 'er arse kicked by some of me kind. Then I break the bloody row up an' send them drunks on their way. So then I get Kath inside, still cryin' and bleedin' and whatnot. She asks me fer some grub and Tamaranean ale, but we was all aht, so I rabbits to 'er dat we ain't got no more Tamaranean ale. But then I found 'er a Aristotle and I gave it to 'er, and she gets Brahms and Liszt. So, after somehow managin' to clean 'er up, I take 'er up to me room and put 'er to Uncle Ned. Then later Kath wakes up and she gets Tom and Hampton all over 'erself, so I--"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Terra interrupted the Cocknelian's nonsensical, to her at least, story.

Lizia glared. "There's manners fer yer! I'm tryin' to answer 'is question, and she goes and interrupts me! Yer need to be taught yer place, yer do!"

"You have an anger management problem, don't you?" the prisoner began.

"Same could be asked of yer, it could." Lizia shot back.

"Oh, now who's interrupting?" Terra glared. "Or are you just a drunk?"

Lizia turned on the blonde: "I ain't a juiced: Nobody's ever clocked the flamin' sign of alcohol on me... 'cept once."

"And lemme guess. It involved Equinox over there, didn't it?" the blonde asked smugly.

The Cocknelian looked confused. "What?"

"She means me, Lizia." Kathrand'r explained.

"Oh. And to answer 'er question, yes, it did. Remember dat time Kath?"

"How could I not?" Kathrand'r droned.

"Was that a night filled with unbridled passion?" This question, coming from Starfire, sounded so innocent and child-like that it made everyone turn round to see if some other unexpected person had entered.

"No, Koriand'r, it was most definitely not." Was Equinox's stone-cold reply.

"But later--" Lizia began, and then suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, Kathrand'r having just elbowed her hard in the side. "Never mind."

Terra suddenly spoke up: "Okay, fine, I'll tell you where the demon is, if, and only if, you'll make that Cock over there shut up for at least thirty seconds."

"So, where is she?" Robin interrogated.

"On the Gordanian homeworld." the blonde answered. "Oh, and you can just leave me here. I won't do anything, I promise."

"You've got to be kidding." Robin began. "Do you really think that we'll believe that, after all you've done?"

The prisoner glanced down at the floor: "No, I guess not."

"Come on, let's go." The leader of the Titans led Terra out of her cell, while gesturing for the rest of the group to follow them.

As she was about to exit, Lizia felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Thank you." Kathrand'r murmured.

"Not a problem. I'm always 'appy to 'elp yer whenever yer ask. If makin' 'er bleed didn't work, then me using rhymin' slang on 'er certainly would, and it did, thankfully."

The two then left, arm-in-arm.

A/N: Here's something which I got from the Cockney Internet, which may help you to understand Lizia's interesting speech pattern.

"Cockney is only partly the famous rhyming slang. It's also dropped 'H's at the beginning of words and syllables (be-ave yerself), 'th' replaced by 'f', dropped 'G's at the ends (listen ere, darlin), and glottal stops in the middle replacing 'T's and other unimportant consonants (a drin' a wa'er)."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy pestered Cyborg for the umpteenth time, as the half-mechanical Titan navigated his creation through the empty black void that was outer space.

"For the hundredth millionth time ... No!" Cyborg exclaimed. "We'd get their a whole lot faster if you'd quit asking me that every few seconds!"

The changeling looked crestfallen. "Sorry,"

"Maybe you should go talk to somebody else?" Cyborg suggested.

Beast Boy nodded, and left the bridge.

"There has to be someone who'll hang out with me." BB thought, as he walked through the T-Craft in search of companionship. Then an idea popped into his brain. "I know!"

"Hey, Robin," Beast Boy burst into the room where Terra was being guarded by the masked leader of the Titans. "If you wanna take a break, I can guard her, and make sure that she doesn't escape and stuff."

Robin shot his friend a sceptical gaze: "I dunno Beast Boy, the two of you were pretty close."

"Yeah, we were pretty close," the green one agreed. "But that was like two years ago. C'mon please!"

"Well," the Boy Wonder hesitated. "All right. I was going to go eat lunch anyway."

Robin then left the changeling to guard their former teammate.

"Cockney, ha! She ain't a Cockney!" Lizia's voice rang out loud and clear. "She's a bloody Mockney, that's what she is!"

"But how do you know this? You slept through nearly the entire movie."

"I was tired!" Lizia defended her actions. "And the only reason why I even watched that picture with yer, was because yer wouldn't quit askin' me stupid questions until I did. Ah-ah-ah-ow-ow-ow and garn, indeed! Never in me life 'ave I ever said anythin' so stupid-soundin' as them two words!"

"Yes, but is she a real person?"

"No! Fer the 'undredth time no! She ain't a kosher person! Never 'as been! Never will be!"

"Robin?" Starfire suddenly noticed her leader standing in the kitchen staring confusedly at the two quarreling aliens. "Eliza Doolittle is a real person, yes?"

"Huh? What're you talking about Star?" Robin asked.

The Tamaranean held up a DVD case for her leader to inspect. "See?"

"My Fair Lady, Star?"

"Yes, Robin. Eliza Doolittle is on the front of the case."

"Uh, Starfire? That's Audrey Hepburn."

"Yes, but-" Starfire started.

"Star, Eliza Doolittle never existed." the masked Titan explained. "Audrey Hepburn was the woman who played Eliza in the movie."

The Cocknelian grinned triumphantly. "Told yer. Now, if yer'll excuse me, I 'ave much more important things to do wiv me time." She then left in a huff.

"Where do you believe that she has retired to?" Starfire asked.

"From what I've seen of her," Robin replied. "she's probably gone somewhere to gloat."

"Wouldn't it be loverly? I 'ate that song, I do. It's so ruddy annoyin'! And yet it ain't. Wouldn't it be loverly, indeed."

"Lizia, to whom are you speaking?" Equinox suddenly appeared from out of nowhere.

"I was talkin' to meself, love. Sorry if my ramblin' disturbed yer. It didn't, did it?"

"No." Kathrand'r quickly replied. "I was searching for you, actually. There are only so many times in which a person may sharpen a sword before they end up accidently slicing themselves open, or the task becomes tedious. In my situation, I accomplished both."

"Yer're 'urt?" The Cocknelian's expression turned from an indignant scowl one moment, to an expression of extreme concern the next.

"I have thoroughly cleaned and bandaged the wound. I will be fine, I assure you." Here she showed a bandaged hand as proof of her words.

"Nice bandage." Lizia's voice was filled with sarcasm. "The Titans 'ave their own bandages?"

The Tamaranean glanced down at her bandaged limb, taking in the badly drawn likeness of Raven. "They have their own everything."

"Yer miss 'er, don't yer?"

"Yes, I do." "I miss Raven very much. Very much indeed."

"Now, don't yer go gettin' all weepy." Lizia placed a magenta hand on her friend's shoulder. "It doesn't suit yer."

"I am not weepy." Kathrand'r contradicted.

"Of course yer ain't weepy. I'm just sayin' that if yer was to get weepy that it wouldn't suit yer."

"You possess the tendency to ramble on about various subjects. Did you know that?"

"Yeah, yer've told me that more then once."

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what, Kath?"

"That sound."

The Cocknelian strained to hear. "Yer mean that sound comin' from that door over there?"

With a nod of her raven head, Equinox started towards the door from which the sound was coming, Lizia following right behind her.

As they drew closer to the door in question, the sounds from behind it became more distinct. Moans and groans could be heard easily. The door was then flung open.

"Were you two spying on us!" the shrill voice of Terra rang out, quickly extricating herself from Beast Boy's embrace.

"Bloody hell!" Lizia's exclamation brought Robin, Starfire, and K'liah running.

"What's happening?" Robin panted. "What's the problem?"

"Them two was--" Lizia stopped, then started. "Them two was--"

"Those two were engaged in osculation!" Equinox burst out.

The changeling looked up indignantly. "We were not! Um, what's osculation?"

"You was snoggin' the ruddy enemy, you was." the Cocknelian attempted to explain.

Beast Boy wore an extremely confused expression on his green-skinned face. "Huh?"

"You and Terra were kissing." Robin explained. "You said that you wouldn't do anything. You gave me your word that nothing would happen. You said--"

Just then the ship slowly began to descend.

"I would advise all of you to dress in layers," Equinox advised. "for the Gordanian home world is stifling during the day, and freezing at night."

All of the T-Craft's inhabitants did as she had advised, and they were soon out in search of their missing comrade.

A/N: The frases "Ah-ah-ah-ow-ow-ow" and "Garn," were both used in the 1964 film "My Fair Lady."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Raven's in there?" Beast Boy squeaked, as he gazed at the huge fortress where Raven was supposedly being held.

"Supposedly." Terra replied, as they walked, single-file towards it.

The door of the fortress swung open, allowing the group to enter.

As the door swung open with the sound of nails on a chalkboard, The Titans and their allies entered and looked around.

Equinox looked back at her sister. "You had better not die this time."

K'liah smiled. "I'll try not to."

"It's too quiet. Shouldn't there be an ambush or something?" Cyborg wondered.

"There most definitely will be." Equinox intoned.

The Tamaranean's prediction soon came to pass, as Gordanians soon appeared as though from out of the woodwork, ready to kill the intruders.

As the battle raged on, the Titans did their superheroic duty, and merely reduced their enemies to unconsciousness, while their allies rained death.

"Is it over?" Beast Boy asked, As the last Gordanian's head went sailing by.

"Yes." Equinox started. "More than likely."

"All right, team. We need to find Raven." Robin then began to give orders, as he was prone to do. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra are with me. And the rest of you are together. My group is Group A, and your group is Group B. Whichever group finds Raven first will notify the other group by communicator. Titans, let's move!"

"I never asked to be a Titan, I didn't." Lizia objected.

"Deal with it." Terra shot back, as she followed Robin.

"Don't yer be so saucy. Yer won't get any 'elp from me talkin' like that, yer won't."

"I never asked for your help, now did I?" Terra replied.

"Be silent, the both of you." Kathrand'r's voice was as cold as ice. "Now let us go."

The two groups then parted ways.

As Group B, led by Equinox, passed a door to their left, a very familiar voice, which had the tendency to speak in a constant monotone, was heard.

"Please! Stop! No more! Please, no more!"

"Metrion." Koriand'r's voice came out in a whisper. "We must make haste!"

A basketball-sized starbolt was then hurled at the door, reducing it to mere smithereens, allowing the four "Titans" to make their semi-heroic entrance.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

AS soon as the door was reduced to rubble, both the sight and stench of mutilation and decay hit the group full on.

"Raven has joined these unfortunate souls in their eternal slumber?" Starfire voiced the question which had been on everyone's minds, as she gazed transfixed at the literal rows of death in front of them.

"Yeah, that's why she's still talkin'." Lizia retorted irritably.

"We must rescue my love from death's final embrace!"

"Yeah, Troq, no shit. Yer 'ave a knack for statin' the obvious, do yer know that?"

Starfire's temper flared. "And you, Miss Lizia, have a knack for being rude and extremely outspoken!"

"It's me lot in life." The Cocknelian quipped

"Enough! We all came 'ere to this foul place to accomplish our goal of findin' Raven, an' defeatin' our enemies, an' all the two of yer can do is bicker like really annoying kids! Now do us all a favor, an' shut the 'ell up!" Kathrand'r spoke with anger, easily imitating Lizia's Cockney speech.

"Very well said, Kathrand'r." Raven's scratchy voice commented from somewhere in the middle of the rows, and was quickly replaced by gagging.

Robin, now in leader mode once more, commanded, his voice loud and clear: "Titans, follow that sound!"

"You mean we have to search through bodies?" Terra piped up, extremely unnerved by the prospect.

"We shall indeed." Starfire started forward, entering the rows, followed by the others into the unknown.

They followed the sound of gagging and choking until they found the reason for their coming. The demonic form of Raven hung suspended from the ceiling by chains, being choked by something, which at first glance resembled—

"Dude, is that a huge ravioli?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"No, you fool." Kathrand'r effortlessly shoved corpses aside as she hurried to Raven's side. "Even though it possesses both the shape and coloration of the pasta known as ravioli, it is actually a form of egg-laying parasite which causes great amounts of pain for its host. It must be removed as soon as physically possible."

"And in order to accomplish this task Raven must be removed from her bonds, correct?"

"Yer statin' the obvious again, Starfire. Of course she bloody well does!"

The red-haired Titan glared hotly at the Cocknelian, before taking flight, heading straight for her hanging wife.

The Tamaranean stopped immediately when she saw the look of terror which Raven was aiming her way. "Metrion, I merely wish to aid you in your plight."

"Coddle an' croon over, more like." Lizia taunted from down below. "There's only one person 'ere that Raven'll take that kind of warm an' fuzzy shit from, an' it sure as 'ell ain't yer!"

Kathrand'r laid a heavily scarred hand on her friend's shoulder: "Indeed, Koriand'r, Lizia is right. You would do best to return to the ground and let me care for Raven. I have a great amount of expertise in that area."

Yes, but I merely wish to be of some assistance."

"You will be of great assistance by doing as I say. Do you not see her fear as she gazes upon you?"

Starfire looked into the elder's stern face, seeing the truthfulness of her words in those sapphire depths. With a heavy heart, she did as she was told, silently weeping.

Taking a hovering position behind the demon, the black-haired alien removed a razor-sharp dagger from the blue tunic which she now sported, and quickly cut the chains which held her pupil immobile. Cradling Raven, Kathrand'r rocketed towards the ground in a flurry of black and blue, landing in the midst of the assembled group.

"Lizia, I require your assistance." Kathrand'r called out.

"Right chuffed to give it, love."

"Good. You must hold her and keep her calm, for she will not enjoy this."

As Lizia took a seat on the filth-strewn floor and Raven was laid in her lap, she began to speak calming words in her now soothing Cockney twang. "S'all right, Raven, s'all right. Yer've been through worse then this, 'aven't yer?"

The demon gave a fierce nod, causing her to gasp and give an almost inaudible whimper of pain.

"Please, my friend, keep her head and neck still." Kathrand'r crouched next to Raven's pained form, and grasped the large red organism in both hands, gently beginning to pull. Ever so slowly, the parasite was removed from Raven's esophagus by Kathrand'r's skilled hands.

The demon suddenly gasped, taking in great lungfuls of stagnant air. She slowly sat up, having to rely upon the Cocknelian to support her. AS quick as a traffic light, the demon's face turned from red to green. She doubled over, clutching her throat and stomach, and vomited up large amounts of blood and gelatinous strings of eggs all over the floor.

"Yo, in case none of you haven't noticed, the ravioli's still moving!" Cyborg pointed out, as the parasite slithered across the floor on its phallus of a body, leaving a trail of red slime in its wake.

Starfire let out a squeal as the organism began to slither across her hair-covered feet.

"Oy, Troq, 'ere's a way yer can be useful." Lizia smirked. "Step on that thin', will yer? I want to see if it explodes."

"You do not call me that!" the Tamaranean shouted.

"Fine, I'll 'ave a go at it." The Cocknelian gently placed Raven in Kathrand'r's arms, before rushing towards Starfire. Placing her booted foot above the parasite, she quickly stomped on it, and was overjoyed when her hypothesis was proved true. "Wicked!" she crowed.

"Nice one!" Beast Boy complemented.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Lizia reaffirmed with a wave of her magenta fist.

"This banter is all well and good, but it is beginning to bore me." Came a voice from behind them. There was a violent clanging and creaking of chains, and someone very familiar flew out of the rows of death.

"Starfire?" Four of the original Titans stared in disbelief.


End file.
